Kona
by zipline
Summary: Santana's parent's get a divorce so she ends up having to move to Hawaii with her mom. Leaving her Lima life behind, this story is an adventure about Santana and how she meets a girl named Brittany who seems to capture all her thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Last year was probably one of the worst years I've ever experienced. My mom and dad decided it was a good idea to end their marriage. I mean _seriously_, your daughter is in her junior year and you figure that's the best time to breakup? The worst part wasn't even that they are breaking up but that my mom is getting transferred for her job to Hawaii. My parents come up with the agreement that involves me moving from Lima, Ohio to Kona, Hawaii. I practically begged them to let me stay in Lima for my senior year but they weren't having it. They both agreed that me moving to Hawaii would be a nice change and would help "straighten-out" my attitude. What the _fuck _does that even mean? Attitude? They are nothing but _lucky_ to have a daughter like me, I could be addicted to drugs but no, a little attitude and they are up my ass shipping me across the country. They don't even realize how awesome my high school career had been. _Everybody _was jealous of Santana Lopez. I was the hottest head cheerleader who also happened to be dating the quarterback of the football team. Even my best friend Quinn Fabray is jealous of me. Now I have to uproot my entire life. I am beyond pissed at this arrangement. I could be worse off I guess. I could be moving to another shit state, but beautiful Hawaii? I guess I can dig it.

The last couple weeks at home were miserable. Quinn kept bringing up how much she would miss me. My relationship with Quinn has always been so confusing. We've known each other since we were 7. It was freshman year of high school when Quinn drunkenly kissed me. She pulled back right away with a beet red face pleading that she hadn't known why she did it and that it didn't mean anything. After that night things changed but we never really talked about what happened that night. I could tell how she felt after I told her I had the biggest crush on Puck. She was jealous. I knew if she wanted to talk to me about something, she would. When we finally said our goodbyes and promised returns, we both cried. I was losing my best friend. We'd see each other over holiday breaks, but we both knew it wouldn't be the same.

Puck on the other hand was very similar. He showed me a side of him I'd never seen ever since I told him I was moving. He cried. Noah Puckerman actually _cried_. I didn't know how emotionally invested he was in our relationship until that moment. I hadn't even put out for him yet and he was already weeping like a baby. I was really going to miss him, not even our relationship part but our friendship. We met freshman year and have been best friends ever since. During my last week at home, he took me on a romantic date and told me he loved me. This was all I ever wanted right? I wanted that moment so bad but somehow it felt so wrong. He told me it was ok if I couldn't say it back but it made me wonder if I would _ever _be able to say it back. I know it's weird that we never had sex but we've only been dating for a year. I told myself I would never fully give myself to someone until I loved them. Puck understood that right from the beginning and has always been so patient with me. We've done stuff but we've never gone all the way. I was planning on breaking up with him before I left but the whole 'I love you' bomb went off which put me in an awkward position. I had no faith in a long distance relationship but I promised him we would try. Our goodbye was wretched; he cried again which only made me cry. He told me he loved me and that he would miss his best friend. So here I am, on a plane headed for the big island with my mom. The only things I'm looking forward to are seeing my house and having two weeks to myself before school starts. My mom promised me if we moved to Kona she would definitely buy a beach house. That's pretty cool I guess but I know I'll miss my home in Lima.

* * *

"Santana wake up, we're almost there" I felt my mom shaking my arm. I slowly opened my eyes to a beautiful modern house. This place was so amazing. I stepped from the black car, gaping at the large mansion that set beyond the sidewalk, towering over her as if attempting to intimidate me. The cream coating of the paint shined as the sun beat down on it, causing me to squint. Uniquely twisted fencing kept the house enclosed; neatly trimmed hedges surrounded the house. The roof was peaked, slanting down at an angle. As we stepped onto the sidewalk, I noticed a marble fountain sitting towards the right side of the lawn. An angel holding a flower was perched on top, looking up towards the sky. Water spurted from its other hand, which lay gently out in front of it, as if waiting for someone to take it in return.

"Damn, this place is huge" I got out of the car and looked around. Very tropical. The driveway had some weird indented curves that were filled with grass. This house was easily 9,000 square feet. I didn't even know my parents had this much money, they'd always seemed so conservative back in Lima.

"Come on honey, don't you want the grand tour?" She jingled her keys around in her hand while we walked up to the front door. I think the grin on her face right now was worth it just to move out here. She'd been so down since her split with my dad. And now as she opens the door I catch a glimpse at a paradise I'd never seen before. Right on the ocean. When you walk in the front door, the walls are just covered in windows that capture the most beautiful views I'd ever seen. If you have ever seen MTV cribs and you've seen all their cool houses, this could easily be on that show. The black and white linoleum floor of the entrance glowed, obviously brand new. A doorway was on either side of the room, one admitting you into the kitchen, the other into the living room. The walls were a light blue with silver brush swipes crossing over it, creating a shimmer effect. It really felt like I had walked into a billionaires beach house. Not seeing any stairs, I assume this is just a huge one-story palace. That's what it felt like I was in. A _freaking _palace.

"Oh my god mom, how did you afford this?" I looked at her with my eyes wide open.

"You know I have my own job, plus my parents were very wealthy and left me with more money than I could ever handle" she walked around the living room just talking it all in.

"If we had so much money, why the hell did we live in Lima and not here? This place is seriously amazing"

For a split second I thought she was playing a joke on me. Like this was an open house for something we could never afford. Our house in Lima was definitely the nicest house in the town but it didn't even come close to this house. This house wouldn't cost a couple million it would cost over twenty million, easy.

"Your father and I never wanted a lavish lifestyle. We liked the middle-class lifestyle, but being here, I don't know why we didn't live here to begin with" This was actually the happiest I've ever seen her. Even when she was with my dad, she's never looked so—calm. This is truly where she belongs. Who knows, maybe this where I belong to. Walking through the hallways I was already getting lost. I've walked in a total of six bedrooms. Six. Why we need an extra four bedrooms I don't know but I'm not complaining. I chose the bedroom that is secluded from all the others. It was literally my dream room. When you walk in you immediately see the windows and sliding door leading out to the beach. It also has a big walk in closest and a huge bathroom. As I put my backpack on my bedroom and look out at the sunset I hear my mom's voice.

"Incredible isn't it?" She was leaning again my doorway and smiling at me.

"It's beautiful. This place is truly unbelievable"

"I'm glad you like it. Unload all your bags and get settled in. We can pick out new comforters and redo this room if you want"

"There's no rush here. We can keep all this furniture. All we'll have to do is paint and get new bedding"

"Ok, help me unload"

With that we walked out and headed for the car. Once all our bags I went to my room to unload all my clothes. It took me two hours, I was exhausted. I figured I could do all my decorating tomorrow. I got my pajamas on and walked over to my bed. I noticed all these buttons on the wall next to my bed. Curious, I started pressing all of them. One of them turned on the lights right outside my sliding door and the others turned on different things in my room. I kept pressing them until I noticed something coming out of the ceiling on the wall across from my bed. A flat screen TV. This is seriously the best house ever. I looked through the nightstand and found two remotes. One was for making the TV disappear in the ceiling again, and the other for the volume and cable. Yeah, I could definitely get used to this.

The following morning my mom was busy decorating the house and talking to people on the phone so I decided to go into town. Plus I was starving since we hadn't been to the grocery store yet. The downtown/beach area was only about a ten minute walk. As I walk down the street I'm just looking for a place to eat breakfast. I see a sign that says 'Beach House Restaurant" I figure that's appropriate and check it out.

"How many today?" The hostess asks.

"Just one" she smiled at me and leads me toward a table outside.

"A waiter will be with you in just a moment" I nodded.

Now I know why people were always so excited when they would go to Hawaii. This place is gorgeous. Even the restaurants have awesome views. No wonder celebrities buy beach hous—

"I take it you aren't from around here" I turn around to see a girl who reminds me a lot of Quinn. Tall, beautiful, and had long blonde hair. This girl was different though. She was taller and had blue eyes. She definitely gives Quinn a run for her money. I could tell she was a local just by looking at her tan.

"Yeah, I'm not from anywhere near here" I smiled politely.

"Cool! Are you on summer vacation?" She was really friendly. Like friendlier than anyone I've ever met.

"No—actually I just moved here" Her ocean blue eyes consumed me. I've got this girl and a real ocean in front of me yet I can't seem to take my eyes off her.

"Really? Where are you coming from?" She actually seemed like she was interested in what I had to say.

"Ohio" Is all I could squeak out. How does this girl have so much effect on me?

"Ohio huh? I've been there a few times visiting relatives. Seems nice…" I let out a loud laugh and she flashed me a killer smile.

"No need to be polite I don't live there anymore, I know it's a shithole" I smirked at her.

"Ok, your right, it sorta sucks but home is home right?" She smiled at me again. What is with all the smiling? Must be a Hawaii thing.

"Yeah…" I let out.

"Sorry—I forgot to introduce myself, I always forget that part" I chuckled "My name is Brittany and I will be your waitress today" she said cheerfully.

"Well hello Brittany, I think I'll just get a glass of orange juice with some scrambled eggs and bacon" I said smoothly.

"Coming right up" she smiled again and turned around walking toward the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

After I finished eating my food, Brittany sat down at my table.

"Uh—hi?" I was more than confused. This is her job; she can't just sit down and chat with the customer right? She was sitting across from me studying my face.

"How old are you?" She asked casually. Normally I would be annoyed with a person's curiosity but she's different.

"17, how old are _you_?"

"Me too! I'm 17, my birthday is in December which people think sucks but it's like a double rainbow"

"Oh cool, I would have guessed older" I actually thought she was 20 or something. I can usually read people pretty well but she is a total mystery. She seems so sweet and innocent. I bet nothing remotely bad has ever happened to her.

"I look older than 17?" she asked innocently.

"No—I mean I uhh—I just thought this restaurant seems really fancy and wouldn't trust anyone under 18 to work here. I mean, I haven't seen anyone remotely our age working here besides you" I waved my hand around looking at the other waitresses how were all at least in their late twenties.

"That would be because my uncle owns this place and got me job here"

"Really? That's cool…" I'm really bad at small talk. I've never been able to keep up a conversation with someone I don't know for longer than a couple minutes.

"You aren't much of a talker are you?" I blushed and she made eye contact with me and smirked.

"I'm not much of a morning person"

"When you live here, you become a morning person"

"Oh yeah, whys that?"

"Surfing around here is best in the morning, the water is like glass and there is hardly any wind" I should have guessed she was a surfer. I've never even gotten close to a surfboard; I'm more of a spa girl.

"You surf?" Why did I ask that? Of course she surfs, she just told you!

"Yeah, I've been surfing since I was able to swim. Have you ever gone?"

"No, not much surfing in Ohio, or anything for that matter"

"You should definitely try it, it's not for everyone but it's a good experience"

"Maybe I'll get the courage once I've settled in and started school" I smiled not wanted to dismiss her idea.

"Oh! What school are you going to?" she asked excitedly.

"I uhh—I'm not sure, I'll have to ask my mom later"

"Wellll maybe we will end up going to the same school"

"Yeah, maybe, so I've gotta go unpack and stuff." We both stood up at the same time.

"Of course, sorry for talking to you for so long"

"That's ok, your good company" I winked and she blushed. Wait. Did I actually just wink at her? What the hell is wrong with me?

"It was nice to meet you…." She was fishing for a name.

"Santana"

"It was nice to meet you _Santana_"

"You too Brittany, see you around?" I grabbed my purse ready to leave.

"Yeah, see you around"

I decided to head down to the beach and observe the surfers. I took of my shoes and dug my toes into the warm sand for the first time. Surfing. Could I actually do it? I've never done any kind of water sports. Back in Lima, the only water we see is the occasional pool. I saw a sign for surfing lessons and took down the number. Why not right? I walked along the beach until I got back to my house. I opened the get and entered through the back door. I saw my mom unpacking things in the kitchen.

"Hey mom" she looked up and smiled.

"Hey honey, where've you been?"

"I walked downtown and got breakfast"

"That sounds nice, was it good?"

"Yeah it was good; I actually met someone my age"

"Oh really? Does she go to your school?"

"I have no idea; I don't even know what school I'm going to"

"Right, I forgot to tell you, you will be going to Kealakehe"

"Keala—what?" There's no way I'll ever get used to a high school with that name.

"Kealakehe, it's a good school don't worry" she smiled.

"Two weeks right? I have two weeks until school starts?"

"Yes, and I've been thinking, maybe you should get involved in something before school starts. Meet some people your age so you won't be alone at school"

"Involved in something? Like what? I just told you I met a girl my age, her name is Brittany and she surfs" I just got here yesterday and she's already pushing me to do crap I don't feel like doing.

"That's great honey but you'll need more than one friend. Now _surfing_ is a good way to get involved and meet the locals. Maybe Brittany can introduce you to her friends"

"Fine, I guess I can try it" I walked in my room and called the number to see if they have any reservations open. Just as I unlock my screen I see a have incoming call from Puck.

"Hey Puck"

"Hey babe, I'm glad you answered"

"Me too, I wish you could see this place, it's incredible"

"When I save up enough money you won't need to wish" he sounded sad.

"I'm sure my mom will fly you out if I asked…"

"Santana, I can't ask her to do that" now he sounded a little agitated at my request.

"Why not? If you let her pay you would be able to see me sooner" I was a little offended. I know Puck is a proud guy but when it came to me I thought it would be different.

"I want you to be proud of me Santana; I need something to work for. If your mom just pays to for me to come out there than I won't try to get a job" That makes sense I guess. He always talked about getting a job so that he could save money for a weekend getaway.

"Fine, but don't complain when my mom fly's Quinn out here to visit me" I teased.

"Oh you'll hear me complaining, I miss you already" his voice got soft.

"I miss you too" I wasn't lying. I did miss him but it already felt like we weren't in a relationship anymore. Now that I think about it, it never really felt like we were more than best friends who kiss and stuff. Whenever we kissed I never felt butterflies or tingles.

"I love you; I have to go but text me later ok?"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

* * *

I sat around my room unpacking and decorating because I was only able to get a reservation for a beginner's lesson four days away. I occasionally walked along the beach observing the surfers. I could totally do that. On the other hand, it probably just looks easier than it actually is. These locals are all so intimidating doing tricks and never falling over. Today, instead of being cooped up in my room I put on my swimsuit, grabbed a book and a towel and got ready to hit the beach. The water is supposed to be warm here right?

"Be careful and don't swim out to far"

"Mom, I'm not five I know how to swim" I rolled my eyes.

"I know that but the ocean is different, when the tide comes in it gets really dangerous"

"Ok, I won't go out far" Sometimes she treats me like such a child.

I walked along the beach to find the perfect spot. Not too busy and not too crowded. Everyone looks so happy, no wonder my mom wanted to move here. You walk around Lima with a smile on your face and people just look at you weird. When I found the perfect spot on the beach I took off the clothes covering my swimsuit. I put all my stuff on my towel and walked toward the water. My feet were about to touch the water when I heard someone yell.

"Watch out!" I turned toward the masculine voice just in time to be hit in the face with a football. Seriously? I'm guessing this was one of those pickup scenarios from the movies gone wrong. I fell back and my hands immediately went to my face. Everything hurt, I couldn't open my eyes.

"Shit dude she's bleeding!" is all I heard before I felt strong arms pick me up. My eyes flew open and I saw blood all over my hands. I was no longer relaxed, I was majoring pissed off.

"What the _fuck_!" I yelled at him. His eyes opened wide and he took a step back.

"I'm so sorry! I swear it was an accident, let me take you to the first aid booth and my sister can take a look at your face" He motioned me to follow him but it's not like I trusted him.

"Leave me alone, I'll have my mom take me to the hospital" I turned around to walk the opposite direction but he ran in front of me. He looked oddly familiar, like a cuter Sam Evans.

"Please, my sister knows what she's doing, I feel really bad." He pleaded with puppy dog eyes. I could still feel bleeding coming out of my nose so I brought my hand up. It wouldn't stop, it kept gushing out.

"Uhh —here," He took off his shirt and handed it to me. I looked at him confused. "For your nose"

"Your shirt will get all bloody" I gave him a questioning look.

"It's ok, I have more. I'm Luke by the way." I brought his shirt up to my nose to control the bleeding followed him as we walked toward the booth. As we walked in my eyes widened. No wonder he looked so familiar. Brittany. Shit, I don't want her to see me like this. I suddenly felt self-conscious about being in my bathing suit.

"Hey Luke what's up?" I was hiding behind him so she hadn't seen me yet.

"I sort of hit this girl in the face with a football, her nose is bleeding real bad" He turned around so she could see me.

"Santana? Oh my god, are you ok?" She pushed her brother to get a better look at me.

"Not really…look at my face" I moved the shirt out of the way and searched her face for a reaction.

"Luke, get out of here" she directed coldly toward her brother.

"But—"

"Just leave." He shrugged and walked out.

"I'm going to need to clean all this blood off so I can get a better look" She put gloves on and got out some wipes. She motioned me to sit down on the chair.

"So…first aid huh?" I tried to lighten the mood since she seemed tense. She let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I took training classes last year. I don't get paid or anything I just do it for fun. Most of the patients are kids who have bad sunburns or the occasional jellyfish sting," She brought her hands up to my face "This might hurt a little," I nodded and she continued to wipe my face, I cringed. It hurt more than a little. "Sorry" she let out.

"It's ok" I gave her a small smile.

"So good news is, it doesn't look like it's broken but it's definitely going to hurt for a few days and it will probably bruise" she took off her gloves and threw them in the trash.

"Well this has been an exceptionally shitty start to my day," I laughed "I should probably go get my stuff before someone steals it" I got up and she did the same.

"Do you wanna get lunch or something? It's on me since my brother is an ass" Brittany let out shyly.

"Yeah, ok." She followed me as we walked toward my towel. I gave her a quick glance before I grabbed my clothes and shyly slipped them on.

"Did you walk here?"

"Yeah, I don't live that far," I folded up my towel and grabbed my book, "So where are we going?" I asked.

"That depends on whether you want to walk or drive"

"I guess we can drive, I don't know anything about where to eat around here"

"That's ok, you've got yourself your own personal tour guide right here," she winked at me and started to walk toward the parking lot "Do you like burgers?" she asked as we approached a Jeep.

"Uh huh" she reached out to grab my things out of my hands and put it in the back of her car. As soon as I sat down in her car my phone started ringing. I didn't want to be rude and answer it but it was Quinn and I hadn't talked to her since the day I left.

"You can answer it if you want" Brittany look at me then my phone. I smiled and nodded.

"Hey Quinn"

"Hey bitch, why haven't you called? I know you talked to Puck" she joked

"Sorry, I've been busy unpacking and stuff"

"I bet, Puck told me your house is awesome" I laughed

"And how would he know that?"

"He said you texted him your address and he totally stalked you on Google Earth" Such a Puck thing to do.

"He _would _do that. It's pretty nice; I can't wait for you to see it"

"This sucks, I miss my best friend. I'm trying to convince my mom to fly me out there in a month or so…"she sounded so unhappy.

"I miss my best friend too," I glanced in Brittany's direction and smiled, she smiled back "I've gotta go though so call me when you can ok?"

"Yeah…sure, talk to you later Santana"

"Bye Quinn" I hung up and frowned at my phone.

"Everything ok?" she looked at me.

"Yeah that was my friend from back home, she seems sad"

"Give her some time, she'll get used to the idea of not having you around"

"I hope so" I took about 15 minutes until we stopped driving.

"This is a burger joint that I love, I come here like every week" It looked cute; it was small and right by the water. When walked inside, ordered our food and got a table outside which was overlooking the ocean.

"So…Santana, why'd you move out here?"

"My parents got divorced so I moved out here with my mom" I had gotten used to telling people about my parent's. It was hard telling people the first couple times but I'd gotten used to it.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know" she reached over the table and grabbed my hand. Electricity. That is what I felt when Brittany touched my hand. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. Not when Quinn touched me. Not when Puck touched me. What was this new feeling?

"It's ok; it was for the better I think. I can tell my mom is a lot happier here."

"Yeah who knows, maybe you'll be happier here?" she shrugged and took her hand away. My hand was instantly cold, I frowned.

"I like it so far, have you lived here your whole life?"

"Yep, I was raised here. I'll probably end up going to college here because I love it so much."

"At least you have some idea on where you plan on going"

"You'll get there, don't worry" Our food arrived and let me say, it was delicious. By far the best burger I'd ever had.

"Do you like it?" she asked innocently.

"It's really good, I'm glad we came here"

"Me too, you wanna head back now? I can drop you off at your house…" Oh no. I didn't want her to see my house yet. Actually, I didn't want anyone to see my house. It's so over the top I don't want people's first impressions of me being that I'm a spoiled bitch.

"Uh—that's ok, you can drop me off at the beach" she gave me a confused look.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." She assured

"Yeah its fine, I like walking along the beach. Its calming for me you know?"

"Yeah totally, every night I climb onto my roof to watch the sunset. It's so pretty, you should join me sometime." She suggested

"That would be nice" she handed me her phone and I shot her a confused look.

"Put your phone number in…unless you want to keep getting hurt so we can talk in my first aid booth" she laughed and nudged my shoulder. I put my number in as we arrived at the beach.

"I had a good time with you Santana." She said shyly.

"Me too, even though my nose hurts like a bitch, I had a good time with you" We both got out of the car and walked down to the beach.

"Well…my house is that way," I pointed "So—I'm gonna go now-.."

"Ok, bye Santana" she stepped forward pulling me into a hug and whispered in my ear "I'll text you later" she pulled away

"Ok" I walked away giving her a smile and wave. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

Puck: Today sucked. I miss u babe

There are texts like these that make me sad. He genuinely missed me and I haven't really thought about him all that much. I know I should end it with him but I'm so afraid of losing our friendship.

Me: what happened?

Puck: job hunting sucks :(

Me: sorry. you'll find something soon :)

Puck: hopefully. I need to see u.

I was tired and I didn't have the energy to hear him depressed. When I got home I was badly in need for a shower. I snuck in through my sliding door. I peeled my clothes off and looked in the mirror. Oh my god. My nose looks terrible! It's so swollen, why didn't Brittany say anything? Damn, I look really tired. I heard my phone go off again so I grabbed my robe and walked out hoping it was Brittany.

Puck: u there?

I sighed and ignored it again and got in the shower. All I could think about was Brittany. The way she touched my hand and whispered in my ear gave me tingles all over my body. I wondered how Brittany made me feel all these things. New things. Am I gay? What the hell is wrong with me? When Quinn kissed me I hadn't felt anything. I've never actually thought about a girl or a guy this much. Maybe all these feelings are because of all these changes happening at once. When I got out of the shower I slipped into bed and almost fell asleep until I heard my phone vibrate against my nightstand.

Unknown number: Hey its Brittany :-)

I felt a flutter in my chest as I smiled.

Me: hey britt :)

Brittany: britt huh? I like that san ;)

I blushed. I'm actually blushing right now. I think I might actually have a crush on this girl. Oh god, I need to ask Quinn about this maybe she'll know something.

Me: san? thats cute

Brittany: a cute person deserves a cute nickname ;P

Was she flirting with me? I have all these butterflies in my stomach that I've never felt before. I don't even know what to say back, I've never flirted with a girl before.

Me: im glad you like it. im going to bed now. night britt.

Brittany: night san


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with the biggest smile on my face, that doesn't happen very often. I check my phone and had some missed messages.

Puck: u ok?

Quinn: call me

Brittany: good morning san

I smiled at the last text. I guess I should call Puck later but right now I need to talk to Quinn.

"Santana!"

"Hey Quinn, everything ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, things felt off when we talked yesterday and your text kinda freaked me out"

"I know...I just miss you is all, it sucks without you here"

"I'm sorry Quinn; we'll see each other soon though"

"I hope so, oh by the way, is everything ok with you and Puck? He called me yesterday wondering if I'd heard from you"

"Uh-yeah just, alright fine, everything isn't ok. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure but I think I'm going to break up with him..."

"What? Why?" she was shocked

"We both know the long distance thing isn't going to work out so why make him suffer? When we talk on the phone he always sounds so depressed. Honestly, I'm tired of hearing him tell me he loves me and misses me"

"You don't love him?" she almost sounded...happy?

"Of course I love him, I'm just not _in_ love with him and I don't think I'll ever be"

"Wow, I really thought you'd try to make it work"

"I know but it's hard, I don't want to lose him as my friend"

"Sorry to break it to you but I think that ship sailed the moment you had sex with him"

"Sex? What are you talking about? We've never had sex...I thought I told you that multiple times"

"Uh no! I guess I just assumed you guys were doing it. He told you he loves you and you didn't even put out? I'm actually shocked right now"

"Quinn! This isn't about sex I told you, I think I need to breakup with him"

"Just give it a little more time to see what happens ok? If you dump him now, he won't try to get a job and he will be all sad when we start school"

"Fine, but if I feel like it's the right time I'm gonna do it"

"Ok"

"I have to go, I'll call you when I can and please don't tell him about this"

"I won't, call you later"

"Bye Quinn"

I let out a deep breath and stared at my nose in the mirror. It wasn't as swollen anymore. A little makeup and hopefully my mom won't notice. I look back at my phone to text Brittany and Puck back.

Me: morning britt

I didn't really know what to say to Puck so I kept it vague.

Me: sorry I haven't responded, yesterday was crazy

I put my phone in my pocket and walked out in the kitchen where my mom was cooking breakfast.

"Hey mom" I sat down at the bar

"Hey, where'd you disappear to yesterday?" Thank god she didn't notice my nose.

"I went to the beach then to lunch with Brittany"

"Brittany? The girl you met at the restaurant?"

"Yeah we drove to this really good burger place"

"That's great honey, you should invite her over for dinner sometime" she smiled

"Yeah...maybe" It's not that I was embarrassed to live in this house. The Lima me would have shoved this in people's faces but being new here things are different. I don't want people to think I'm this stuck up transfer student. I'd invite Brittany when we knew each other better. Although I'm fairly certain she wouldn't judge me. I felt my phone buzz and smiled when I saw the name.

Brittany: r u busy today?

Me: im free after 2:00, wanna do somethin?

Brittany: of course! we can walk around downtown or something :D

Me: sounds good 2 me

Brittany: text me when ur done and we can meet up

Me: ok :)

"What're you smiling about? Puck texting you?" Puck? Why does she automatically assume its Puck? Oh right, he's my boyfriend. My boyfriend that I didn't want.

"Uh-yeah, so I have a surfing lesson today then I'm hanging out with Brittany so you probably won't see me til later"

"Alright, be careful"

"I will"

I walked out of the kitchen and into my bedroom to get my swimsuit on. This day was either going to go extremely well or very bad. I grabbed all my stuff and started walking along the beach. It's pretty convenient that the lesson is really close to my house. I walk over to a group of people who also seem like they are getting a lesson as well.

"Ok everyone, I'm going to need all of your names so if you could follow me we will get you signed in" as soon as I heard that voice I spun around.

"Brittany?" I smiled. She was wearing a blue bikini and looked absolutely gorgeous. She had the most amazing body I'd ever seen. Am I checking her out? I wouldn't be the only one, I looked around and all the guys were practically drooling over her.

"Santana, hey!" She walked over to me and gave me a huge hug. Oh my god. We were both wearing such little amount of clothing I could feel her whole body against mine. This girl was definitely a hugger.

"Seriously, is there anything you _can't_ do?" I pulled away to look at her again.

"Let me think...nope. I'm pretty much good at everything" she winked

"I can see that, now I get to make a fool out of myself because I have no idea what the hell I'm doing" I let out a laugh

"That's ok; nobody in this group knows what they're doing. Plus, I'll give you all of my attention"

"I was skeptical on even coming today, I'm terrified of sharks"

"Well it's a good thing there aren't any where we surf. The coral reef keeps them from coming in this way" I let out a nervous breath. She put her hand on my arm and whispered in my ear, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you" she smiled and I somehow manage to nod. After we went over all the safety rules, a few other instructors joined our fairly large group. I was walking toward the water like everyone else when I felt a soft hand grab mine.

"Come with me this way" we were walking the opposite direction of the group.

"Wait," I looked back and everyone was already in the water. "Where're we going?" I asked innocently. She looked up at me and smirked.

"It happens to be your lucky day. You get your very own private lesson from yours truly" she pointed to herself while still holding my hand

"Are you sure? Doesn't that cost extra?"

"Don't worry about it, you get the super awesome friend discount" she was dead serious

"Ok cool, thanks..." I couldn't help but think she was flirting with me. Maybe I'm reading all the signs wrong but she is really touchy feely. The weird part is I've never been that type. Not even with Puck, but somehow I manage to enjoy the way she touches me.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or get in the water with me?" Brittany was already ten feet out sitting on her surfboard. I didn't answer; I picked up my board and walked towards her.

"So basically you don't need to do anything until you catch a wave. The beginner's lesson is super simple; I paddle for you and push you into waves that are good to ride. Sound ok to you?" I nodded

"Ok, try to grab onto my board" I did what she asked. I really had no idea what I was doing. As she paddled out I got I increasingly nervous, were we supposed to come out this far?

"Alright, when a wave comes I'm just going to push your board forward so it's easier to catch, when you do catch one, try to stand up as early as possible"

"Ok" shit, I was actually scared. I saw a wave in the distance and felt nerves throughout my body. If I even manage to stand up on my board that would be a success in my book.

"Here comes a good one," I heard her say "I'm going to push you soon, don't worry if you don't stand up. A lot of people don't get up on their first time"

"You better not laugh at me if I fall on my face" she chuckled

"I promise I won't laugh and if you do catch this wave, remember not to ride it all the way into the sand" I briefly remember them saying not to ride in a wave all the way to shore because it can damage the board. I got ready as I felt her push my board forward. I felt a jolt and then I was up on my feet. I heard Brittany yell in the distance.

"Good job Santana!" holy hell. This was terrifyingly fun. Crap, I was getting close to shore and needed to jump off my board. This was the part that I knew I wouldn't like. I know Brittany said there aren't any sharks but I started to panic.

"Santana jump!" Once I heard that I automatically stepped off my board and was submerged in saltwater. I probably should have closed my eyes sooner because they burned like hell. I swam up for air as fast as I could and hopped back on my board. I saw Brittany smiling from the distance as I paddled toward her.

"That was some ride"

"That was awesome!" she laughed

"You liked it?" she said excitedly

"That was the most fun I've had in a while"

"Good, you ready for another?" I nodded. We went on like that for a while, her pushing my board and me catching the wave. I saw a wave in the distance, it looked huge.

"You wanna ride this one? It's a little big but you haven't fallen once"

"I'll try it" I felt her starting to push my forward and I immediately regret riding this wave. I was moving way too fast so I decided to just jump off. As soon as I come up for air another wave takes me back under. I tried to swim to the surface but waves kept swallowing me. Fear set in as I counted the number of seconds it had been since I took a breath. I sensed warm arms come around my waist and pull me up. I felt the sun hit my face as I gasped for air. I was immediately met with Brittany's hands on both sides of my face.

"Are you ok?" she looked so worried

"I'm fine, thank you for helping" She shrugged as I grabbed onto my board

"It's getting a bit rough, I think we should head in now," I nodded and we both began to paddle until we were able to stand in the water "Do you want to walk the beach for a while? It'll help us dry off" she asked innocently

"Sure…" she smiled and put her board down; I put mine down next to hers.

"So did you like it? Not everybody enjoys it, especially on their first time"

"Yeah that was really fun, I'm glad I was able to get a private lesson" I laughed

"It was my pleasure" she bumped her hip into mine as we walked along the beach for a while still in our swimsuits. I couldn't help but glace at her legs every once in a while. I hadn't even realized we were walking in the direction of my house until I heard my mom's voice. Shit.

"Santana!" she was running out onto our patio towards us. Brittany's eyes widened when she looked toward my house.

"Why don't you come in for lunch? This must be Brittany." I blushed. Now Brittany knew I had talked about her.

"Yeah I'm Brittany, nice to meet you Ms…"

"Lopez," they shook hands "How'd your lesson go?"

"It was really fun, Brittany was one of the instructors so she helped me one on one"

"That was nice of her," she looked toward Brittany and smiled "Why don't you girls come inside and get cleaned up? I'll make you some lunch" I nodded and motioned Brittany to follow me inside. I tried to take the shortest way possible to my room that way she didn't see so much of my house. That didn't really matter though; one step inside my house and you can tell it's over the top expensive. When we walked in my room I got a little self-conscious as she walked around looking at all my pictures.

"Is this your friend from back home?" she pointed towards a picture of Quinn.

"Yeah, that's Quinn" I just stood there while she looked around my room.

"Your room is awesome"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I've never been in a room like this before" she sat down on the edge of my bed. I heard my phone go off and realized I had never taken it with me to my lesson. It was Puck. Ugh. I didn't want to talk to him with Brittany standing here but I know he's worried about me.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey, sorry I didn't text you back I left my phone at Finn's house. Did something happen yesterday?" I looked over at Brittany who was still exploring my room.

"It's not a big deal; this guy threw a football and it happened to hit me in the face. I got a bloody nose"

"Are you ok? If I was there I would kick his ass" he sounded serious

"I'm fine Puck. I have a friend over so can I call you later?"

"Making friends already? I'm impressed" he chuckled

"Oh shut up" I laughed

"I miss you and I'll call you later if I can"

"Ok, bye" I hung up and looked over at Brittany. I wondered if she could hear our entire conversation. She looked up at me.

"Boyfriend?" she asked openly. She was looking at the floor and picking at her fingers.

"No," it was instant; why the hell did I say that? "He's my friend from back home" her face lit up, I knew that little white lie would eventually come back and bite me in the ass.

"Well I'll have to meet them if they come visit you" she walked closer to me, "So…Ms. Santana _Lopez_, you going to give me a tour of your ginormous house?" she was standing really close to me I could hardly form words.

"Sure" I turned around to walk out of my bedroom. She followed me throughout the house, when we walked into the movie theatre, yes an actual movie theatre; she had a huge smile of her face.

"This. Is. Amazing," she weaved in and out of all the rows "If I lived here I would never leave" she chuckled and returned to her spot next to me. It took about a half hour to show her all the rooms.

"Well…that's about it," we were back in the main entry where we could see my mom cooking some food "if you want to take a shower you can use mine and I'll go use a different one" I suggested

"Yeah, ok" I walked her over to the bathroom to make sure she knew how everything worked.

"I know there are a lot of buttons and stuff but only use this one," I pointed "I'm still getting used to this shower myself," I laughed "Oh and the clean towels are in here, feel free to sample all my shampoos and bath products…I know I always do that at a friend's house" she chuckled "I'll be right out here when you're done" I shut the door behind me and was walking toward a different bathroom when I realized Brittany didn't have any clothes to wear. I fast walked back to my bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" she said loudly

"Uh—do you wanna borrow some clothes?" I had my ear against the door until it swung open and Brittany was standing there in one of my towels.

"Sorry," I let out as I walked toward my closet "So my clothes are in here, I'm not really sure how well they'll fit since your taller than me" I started going through some drawers as she hovered behind me. It's almost like she's teasing me. I eventually pulled out some shorts and a shirt and handed them to her.

"Thanks" she walked toward the bathroom and shut the door. I stood there for a couple seconds before leaving my room for a different bathroom. As I got undressed I couldn't stop thinking about Brittany, imagine her taking off all my clothes. This was not good. I don't even know if Brittany is gay and here I am thinking about her in the most inappropriate way I could. A cold shower was definitely the best idea I had that day. When I was done I walked back to my room to find Brittany sitting on my bed looking at my pictures again.

"You're a cheerleader?" she turned around

"Yeah, I don't think I'll do it this year though" I walked over to see what picture she was looking at. It was another one of Quinn and I. We were hugging each other right after we won nationals.

"You're not going to try out?"

"I don't think so. I only was only in cheerios to boost my rep and hang out with Quinn" she gave me a small smile.

"You must miss her a lot"

"I'm sure I'll get used to her not being around. Why don't _you _tell me some things I don't know about you" she smiled and sat down on my bed again, I sat next to her.

"What do you want to know?"

"How about your last name"

"Pierce. Brittany S. Pierce"

"Ok Brittany S. Pierce, what is your favorite show?"

"Oh that's easy, SpongeBob," I laughed "What? It's awesome; whenever I surf I always think I see Sandy or Patrick through the water"

"I'm not disagreeing with you, it a good show. Alright next question, how many boys hearts have you broken?" I poked her hip

"Welll a couple I guess, they were pretty young so I don't know how sad they actually were" she looked down at the floor

"Young? How long ago was your last boyfriend?" I asked curiously

"Like…..seven years ago" she said nonchalantly

"Seven years?!" she frowned " Sorry, no judgment"

"Yeah, boys are annoying"

"You got that right"

"What about you? I bet Santana Lopez has broken lots of hearts" I blushed

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because you're beautiful and awesome, anyone could easily get heartbroken over you" My skin got red hot. Did she just say I was beautiful? We were sitting really close to each other now, arms touching. Before I could say anything in return my mom called out.

"Santana! Lunch is ready!" she yelled throughout the house, I cleared my throat and stood up quickly. We walked out to the kitchen and there were all kinds of delicious food lined up. I wasn't in the mood for a sit down dinner with my mom so I looked for an out.

"Do you mind if we eat on the outside?" I asked

"Sure honey"

I loaded my plate with food and waited for Brittany to finish dishing hers up. When she was done we both walked out on the beautiful patio. There were so many different spots to eat I had to look around for a while. Brittany pointed towards two seats that were surrounded by flowers and had the perfect view of the ocean. Of course she picked that, it was the most romantic spot there was.

"This is nice" she said as she looked out across the water

"Yeah…" we ate in silence until Brittany spoke up.

"This had been one of the best days ever"

"Really?" this girl lived in Hawaii, there's no way this day has been _that _great.

"Yeah, you're like the most awesome person to hang out with" she smiled

"Nobody has ever told me that before" I said honestly

"Yeah right" she chuckled

"I'm serious; back at home people are kind of scared of me"

"Scared?" she tilted her head

"Yeah, people know I'm a bitch so they don't really approach me"

"Don't say that, you're not a bitch. In fact, I think you're really sweet" reached over and grabbed my hand. What's with all the hand holding? It's really starting to confuse me. I know she's a friendly person and I'm probably reading too much into it but it seems kind of affectionate. At first I thought it was innocent but now she's stroking my hand with her thumb. The way she made me feel was amazing. If I didn't breakup with Puck soon I know I'll do something I regret. She removed her hand to take another bite of food. I instantly missed her touch.

"I think you might be the nicest person I've ever met" I admitted

"Such a sweet talker aren't you Lopez?" I blushed

"Who knew right?"

After we were done eating we walked back inside to put our plate in the dishwasher. I didn't exactly know what Brittany wanted to do now. Whenever Quinn came over we just talked about cheerios and gossiped about people. I had a feeling Brittany isn't the type of person who gossiped or spread rumors about people.

"So…what do you wanna do now? We can watch a movie or something if you want" she looked at our clock and then back at me

"I'd love to but I have somewhere to be in an hour" she pouted. Not gonna lie, I was a tad bit disappointed.

"That's ok, we can see each other tomorrow or whenever you're free" I rubbed my hand up and down her arm until her pout went away.

"Ok" she started walking towards my back door when I spoke up

"Wait, uh—I can drop you off if you want?"

"No! I mean-that's ok, you don't have to" she looked somewhat embarrassed

"I really don't mind, let's go," I tried to usher her toward the front door but she wouldn't move, "What's wrong?" I asked softly

"Nothing, I just-I have to go" she wouldn't look at me she just turned around and walked out my back door. My heart plummeted. Did I do something wrong? I thought it was polite to offer people a ride home...I guess I was wrong. I couldn't help but feel sad. She did a complete 180 on me. I swear she was just holding my hand a few minutes ago.

"Brittany seems nice, I'm glad you met her" my mom says

"Yeah, she's something" I frowned and walked back to my room. The first good thing that has happened to me since I've been here and I've already managed to screw it up. I didn't move to Hawaii to endure more drama. Whatever, I'll just take a nap.

* * *

It's a weird feeling waking up at dinner time. I must've needed a nap because I slept four hours. I hate it when I sleep so long that I'm more tired than when I fell asleep. I checked my phone and had a couple missed messages.

Puck: miss u

Quinn: got my nails done today, wasn't the same without u :(

Puck: u must b busy

I rolled my eyes

Brittany: im srry I ran out on u :( forgive me?

Could she get any more confusing? If she knew how I felt about her than she'd know I could never stay mad at her.

Me: its ok, everything alright?

Brittany: yeah I was just in a hurry. I had a lot of fun with u today :)

Bullshit. There's no way she was 'in a hurry'. I'll let this lie slide for now but I'm definitely bringing it up in the future. I still couldn't help but smile at her text. She has that effect on me.

Me: I had fun too, hope you made it on time

Brittany: I did. can I see u tomorrow? theres something I wanna show u

Me: of course, what do you have in mind?

Brittany: its a secret :)

Me: fine but this better be good

Brittany: I know you'll like it

Me: alright ms pierce I'll see you tomorrow

Brittany: see you tomorrow lopez

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

There is a little over a week left until I have to start school. That meant I didn't have much time to hang out with Brittany until I was thrown into school. Speaking of Brittany, she had picked me up at my house and we had been driving for the past 15 minutes. I didn't address the whole running out on me because I didn't want ruin this day, she seemed really excited.

"Where are we going?" I looked out the window.

"You'll see"

We pulled up to a very secluded location. We had gone off the main street were now driving on a dirt road. I gave her a confused look but she just smiled at me. We stopped at a dead end and got out.

"No offense but—where are we?" I looked around and saw nothing but trees. She walked around her car to grab a basket of food and a large blanket.

"Follow me" We walked through trees for what felt like forever.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I stepped over a log.

"Trust me Santana" she grabbed my hand innocently and pulled me along faster. When we had reached the end of the forest we walked out into what looked like a cove. It was like our own little private beach. This beach was so stunning, the water was turquoise blue and the sand was soft as sugar.

"Wow, this is…"

"Incredible right? You haven't seen anything yet" I don't know what that could possible mean but at this point I didn't really care. Brittany set the blanket down on the sand and motioned for me to sit down. This felt like a date. Part of me wished it had been. I didn't care about Puck, in this moment Brittany was all the mattered. I sat down next to her and pulled out a sandwich. We chewed in silence until I saw a little head pop out of the water.

"What the hell was that?" I put my sandwich down and stood up. I swear to god if that's a shark I am so out of here. The blonde walked ahead of me and into the water.

"W-What are you doing? You can't go in there!" She was actually crazy, I was frozen with fear.

"Calm down San, they're just turtles" she didn't go all the way in, just enough where the water came up a little past her ankles. As I looked out at the water there weren't just a couple turtles, there were dozens.

"Aren't they going to bite you or something?" she smiled and shook her head.

"Come on, I promise they won't hurt you" she stared at me until I made some sort of movement.

"Fine" I huffed and walked towards the water. I was still hesitant so I kept my feet out of the water. She laughed and walked closer to me. I put out my hand warning her not to come closer.

"Don't even think about it" she smirked.

"Do you trust me?" she said in a serious tone.

"Of course" Without hesitation Brittany grabbed my hand interlinking our fingers. All the other times we held hands were pretty innocent. This was intimate on a whole new level. I gasp as she guided me in the water. Still holding my hand, she bent down and pet one of the turtles.

"Wait for one to approach you then lightly touch its shell with your fingertips," she let go of my hand and waited for my move. I crouched down and touched one of their shells and it was really slimy. "Let's take a picture with them!" she ran out of the water, grabber her phone, and ran back, "Ok let's crouch down so the turtles can get in the shot," I followed instructions as Brittany held out her arm to take a picture of both of us. "Now one of just us" we stood up and she pressed our cheeks together before snapping a picture. "I have a confession to make" oh no…"We actually aren't supposed to touch the turtles but I wanted you to have the whole experience"

"Brittany!"

"What? Nobody is around, it's fine. And it's not like our hands are filthy"

"Why aren't we supposed to touch them?"

"Technically they are an endangered species so they don't want people touching them and spreading something to make them sick" she walked away from the turtles into shallower water.

"So we just broke the law?"

"Uh-huh, we could be fined up to $100,000 and some jail time, pretty badass right?" My jaw dropped.

"$100,000 and jail time?! What if someone saw us?!" she laughed and grabbed both my hands instantly calming me down.

"Nobody saw us" I swallowed as she looked deep on my eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Because nobody knows about this place" she pulled me back to the blanket and pulled out hand sanitizer for us to use. I let go of her hand and let her squirt a little on.

"You've never brought anyone here?" I wiped my hands together.

"No"

"But this is like a master seduction spot" My word vomit is terrible sometimes.

"Oh really?" she winked and scooted closer to me. Was she trying to make a move? Damn, I need to stop being so paranoid.

"Yeah I-I mean I can't imagine this place during a sunset" I looked across the water still seeing turtles popping their heads up.

"I bet it's beautiful" she wasn't looking at the water she was looking at me. Directly at me.

"We should go shopping" I blurted.

"Yeah ok" she frowned.

I needed an out before something weird happened. I felt kind of bad that I rushed us out of there but I couldn't be alone with her much longer in such a romantic setting. We stood up and packed all our stuff up before walking back to the car.

"Do you have a shop in mind?" she asked.

"Not really, I'm sure you know places I'd like"

"I don't know about that…" she teased.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I laughed.

"I-I didn't mean it in a bad way. You just seem like you own really expensive clothes is all"

"I think I can manage, I'm not shopping for clothes anyways"

"Ok, I have just the place in mind" she drove us to Keauhou Shopping Center; apparently they have a little bit of everything.

"Do you like shaved ice?" we were both getting out of the car.

"I'm not sure…" her eyes widened.

"You've _never _had shaved ice?"

"Uh no…"

"I know a place that's really good" I nodded and followed her lead. We walked for a while until we were met with an enormous line going into one tiny shop. She linked arms with me and walked past everyone.

"Britt I'm pretty sure we can't just cut everyone in line"

"It's ok, I know the owner" of course she did. When we had successfully cut everyone and received a few dirty looks, there was a very Hawaiian looking man smiling at us.

"Aloha Brittany! She smiled right away.

"Aloha Akau, this is my friend Santana"

"Aloha Santana"

"Uh-hi" I must've sounded like some idiot tourist. It's going to take some time to get used to all the Hawaiian lingo.

"She has _never _had shaved ice before"

"Well you came to the right place. What flavor would you like?" she pointed to the long list.

"I guess I'll have Strawberry" Brittany looked at me confused.

"That's it? There's like 50 flavors to choose from and you choose strawberry? Not even gonna mix it?" she teased.

"Don't judge me! I like strawberries…" I faked being offended.

"Fine I won't judge. I'll get cotton candy, bubblegum, _and _strawberry"

After we got our shaved ice we walked outside and sat at an open table. As I took my first bite my mouth was submerged in sweet coldness. Brittany sat there waiting for some type of reaction. As soon as I smiled her face lit up.

"You like it?" she took a bite of her own.

"This is really good" I took another bite.

"I knew you'd like it, wanna try mine?" she moved hers toward my face.

"Ok," I moved my head forward and took a small bite. She had really good taste, I should have mixed mine but I wasn't about to admit that, "So…I have to ask you this, I'm trying to sound offensive or anything but you don't seem like the typical Hawaiian"

"That would be because I was born in California, my parents moved out here when I was 2"

"Oh…cool" I took another bite.

"Let's walk and eat so we can do some shopping" we got up and started walking towards some shops.

"Brittany?" We both twirled around to see a girl standing there looking not so impressed.

"Courtney. Hey." Brittany seemed really on edge. Her whole posture looked like she turned into defense mode. This Courtney girl looked fuming; I had no idea what the hell her problem was.

"Is this your new fuck buddy?!" She screamed at Brittany while pointing at me as my eyes got huge. It took me a few seconds to comprehend what was going on because it escalated so quickly. Whoever Courtney was, was being incredibly bitchy and had no right to yell at Brittany like this. I wasn't even mad that she called us fuck buddies. In fact, I was kind of relieved. That means I've been reading all her signals right...I think. Does this mean she swings both ways?

"N-No! I can't deal with you right now" she attempted to grab my arm and walk away but Courtney wasn't having it.

"Who is she Brittany? Do you even know her last name? You can't keep fucking the tourists it's not healthy" Brittany's eyes widened. I felt so bad for her, it looked like she was about to cry. She didn't even say anything; she dropped her shaved ice and took off running in the opposite direction. It's a good thing I'm a fast runner because I caught up to her pretty quick. She was hunched over with her hands on her knees, I could tell she was crying.

"Britt-" I tried to touch her arm but she shrugged it off.

"I-I can't d-do this right now, I-I'm sorry" she was sobbing her eyes out and I had no idea what to do. I've never been good in these types of situations. I stood next to her awkwardly rubbing her back.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked quietly. She continued to cry so I grabbed her hands and dragged her towards her car. She kept crying so I decided to take her back to my house.

"Keys?" she dug through her purse and handed them to me. Once we got in the car her crying started to die down.

"Where're we going?" She sniffled.

"Back to my house" I started the car and we didn't say another word the whole ride. Today had been the best day since I moved here and that girl ruined it in less than a minute. It wasn't until we were standing in my room with the door closed that she spoke.

"I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore" she said softly.

"Why would you think that?" I stood closer and tried to grab her hand but she pulled away.

"Because I should've told you!" She still had tears running down her cheeks. "I should've told you," she said quieter. "You probably hate me now" she bowed her head.

"Should've told me what?" Now she had me confused and a little frustrated.

"Don't act like you don't know"

"Don't know what? She accused you of sleeping with girls, people used to accuse Quinn and I of sleeping together all the time" she didn't even crack a smile.

"It's not like that" she walked over to sit on my bed.

"Ok, than tell me what she meant" I sat down next to her. We sat there in silence for a while.

"I'm gay, Courtney is my ex-girlfriend" Ok wow. There it was, confirmation. I wondered if that meant all the touching actually meant something. How could she even date someone so horrible?

"Did you think I would be mad at you for not telling me or mad because you're gay?"

"A little of both I guess" she twiddled her thumbs.

"Brittany," I covered her hand with mine and she looked up at me. "I would never judge you, and I'm not mad that you didn't tell me. I know it feels like longer but we've barely known each other a week, I don't expect you to spill all your deep dark secrets"

"You really aren't mad?" Her eyes still watery.

"The only thing I'm mad about is your choice in girlfriends" I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"I thought you would never talk to me again" she squeezed my hand.

"Why would I do that?"

"I-I just thought you wouldn't accept it because you're from Ohio and all...I'm sorry I assumed that"

"You're not wrong to assume, Ohio is pretty conservative about that sometimes"

"It's not true you know"

"What's not true?"

"What she said about me. About sleeping with tourists..."

"I would still like you even if it were true" I was honest. I don't think there was anything she could do to make me not like her even if I didn't like the idea of her sleeping with random women.

"You were right when you said it doesn't feel like we've known each other less than a week, I'm so glad you moved here" she rested her head on my shoulder

"Me too"

"You're really great you know that?"

"Why's that?"

"I-I came out 2 years ago and most of my friends abandoned me…" how could that even be possible. Brittany is the nicest and most fun person I know.

"Screw them. They aren't worth it." I leaned my head against hers

"I know, I guess I've been waiting for a friend like you to come around" All these compliments were making my stomach feel wild.

"I have an idea," I stood up and smirked at her. "My mom won't be home until late tonight and she doesn't know I took a handle of her tequila" drinking with her probably wasn't the best idea but she had a bad day so I didn't care.

"_That _sounds like a brilliant idea" she smirked.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I bet I can outdrink you" I scoffed. Not that I'm cocky but I have a lot of experience. Quinn and I used to steal booze and drink with the cheerios all the time. Ok I _was _cocky. I outdrank most of the guys on the football team, even Puck.

"Alright what's the bet?"

"If I win…you have to go skinny dipping in the ocean." She gave me a cocky grin. Whatever. Not a big deal, I have rockin body and I'm not afraid to show it.

"Fine, you have to do the same if I win" Did I actually _want _to see this girl naked?

"Ok, let's get drinking," I walked over to my closet and dug around some clothes to pull out the large bottle.

"You sure you can handle tequila?"

"I can handle anything," she said seductively. "Oh by the way, we have to drink our shots at the same time otherwise that counts as a forfeit"

I grabbed two shot glasses and filled them up. We were about 6 shots in when I felt it starting to hit my head. I tried to compose myself but it was hard around her.

"We should totally take pictures right now" Brittany suggested.

"Ok, let's do it" I pulled out my phone and put it in camera mode. Brittany leaned in close to me and kissed my cheek as she took the picture. I felt tingles all over my face. She was making me have feelings I'd never felt before.

"It's so cute San! Let's put it on Facebook!" she grabbed my phone.

"I don't think we're Facebook friends" I said.

"Ok I'll friend myself," she typed in her name and hit the friend request button. She handed me my phone back and pulled out her own. "Upload the picture and tag me in it"

"OK" I probably shouldn't be doing this right now but I didn't care. The alcohol in my system was telling me this was an excellent idea. I pulled up the picture and put in the caption 'Fun night with my girl Britt courtesy of my good friend Don Jolio ;)'. The caption was good enough so I clicked upload.

"You ready for another shot San? Feel free to quit at any time" she winked.

"No no, bring it on" I pulled the bottle out and filled our glasses to the brim. I can't lose this bet. We took another shot and placed the glasses on my end table.

"San I don't want you getting too drunk…maybe this wasn't a good idea" she frowned.

"Are y-you giving up Pierce?" I slurred. Shit, I'm getting drunk a lot faster then I usually do. This wasn't good.

"No, you ready for another?" It amazed me how fast she could drink.

"A-Already?"

"Uh-huh" she picked up the bottle and waved it around my face.

"I can't" I frowned.

"You know what that means right?" she grinned.

"Yes" I said quietly.

"Start stripping!" She started laughing.

"Fine let's go outside" I grabbed two towels and led us outside. I've never stripped down naked in front of anyone, not even Puck. When my feet met the sand I looked back at Brittany who was staring at me.

"C-Can you turn around or something?" she smiled and turned around. I took off my clothes quickly and ran towards the water. I looked back right as I hit the water and Brittany caught a good glimpse of my ass. Skinny dipping felt so good, why hadn't I done this before? I looked up and Brittany was taking off her clothes.

"What are you—" Oh god, she was getting naked. Actually naked.

"Turn around San, it's only fair!" I blushed at being caught looking and followed her instructions. The next thing I knew I heard giggling and water splashing.

"I love doing this" she said as she swam next to me. Close. She was _really _close to me and naked.

"You've done this before?"

"Uh-huh, lots of times" A pang of jealousy rang throughout my body.

"Oh…cool. Can we get out now? I just realized this is the ocean and I don't feel like getting bitten by a shark or stung by a jellyfish" I had no right to be jealous but she couldn't help but wonder who she had gone skinny dipping with.

"Don't worry about that, you have the safest beach around" she smiled.

"And how would you know that?" I joked. My heart started racing as she swam closer to me.

"This beach and general area has never had shark attacks or sightings and jellyfish don't come around here"

"You better hope I'm not the first attack" I looked around to see if I could spot anything but it was too dark out.

"We can get out if you want"

"Ok, I'll get out first, no peeking," she smirked and turned around again. I ran out and grabbed a towel wrapping it tightly around my body. I turned around to look at her and she was facing me with her mouth slightly open. "Brittany! You peeked!" she gave me a seductive laugh.

"My bad" the next thing I knew she was walking out of the water and walking gloriously naked towards me. I felt heat rush to my face as I quickly covered my eyes with my hands.

"A little warning would have been nice!" I couldn't get her wet naked body out of my mind. I'd never seen someone strut around in their birthday suit with such confidence.

"Sorry" she said playfully.

"Are you decent now?" I asked.

"Yep" I let out a breath and uncovered my eyes. She was standing there biting on her lip staring at me.

"We should get dressed before my mom gets home" she nodded and we walked into my bedroom. Once we had put our clothes on, I both decided to put a movie on for us.

"Do you want to sleepover? I mean…we've been drinking and stuff and it's getting late"

"Yeah let me just text my mom" that reminded me to check my phone. I picked it up and had missed calls, some texts, and Facebook notifications, I check my Facebook first. There were 63 likes and a couple sleazy comments from people back home. I checked my text messages next.

Puck: whos brittany?

Quinn: I see you've replaced me already…

I should be more upset about all these messages but right now with Brittany here, I could care less about what everyone thinks.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Do you guys like it so far? Let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Santana?"

"Yeah?" I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of her voice.

"I asked if you were OK, you look a little pale" she had her genuinely worried face on.

"Yeah I'm fine, we should go to bed now," I put my phone down and went in my closet to change into pajamas, "You want some shorts or something?" I poked my head out to see Brittany passed out on my bed. She looked really uncomfortable with all her clothes on so I made a judgment call and decided to change her. I looked in the opposite direction and started at her shirt. I reached the hem of her shirt and gulped. This was OK right? I've done this multiple times for Quinn when she's passed out. I slowly pulled her shirt up her body and revealed her toned stomach. I tried to be respectful and look away but her glistening stomach was hypnotizing. I pulled her shirt fully over her head and revealed her pink bra with white polka dots on it. She had an amazing body, maybe even better than mine. I grabbed a more comfortable shirt that I owned and put it on her. It was an old cheerios shirt that said Lopez on the back. When I reached her pants I heard her mumble.

"S-San" she moaned out and I froze. I'm pretty sure that was a moan. I slowly moved my hands back towards the front of her pants and unbuttoned them. Then, I unzipped her and pulled her shorts down her long legs. Oh god, she was wearing lacy pink underwear with a picture of a turtle on the front. Grabbing a pair of sweats, I slid them up her legs and let out a deep breath. That was a lot harder then I remember it being. Maybe it's because I was never attracted to Quinn and never took the time to admire her body. I moved her body so she was under the covers and quickly slid in next to her. She mumbled something and wrapped her arm loosely around my waist. During any other sleepover this would have been an innocent but I was reading too much into it. I knew that she was asleep but part of me wished she were awake and that the innocent gesture meant something more. I sat there staring at the ceiling until my brain couldn't take it anymore and finally fell asleep. I woke up to bright light peering in through my curtains; I grabbed my phone from my bedside and saw I had tons of messages from Puck. It was still early so I decided to call him hoping he would be asleep and wouldn't answer.

"Santana" he answered right away and didn't sound too happy.

"Puc-"

"What's going on Santana?" her interrupted.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"Don't give me that"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're drinking already? With a girl you don't even know! What if some guy had come on to you?" He sounded really upset. I could picture him pacing around his room waiting for this phone call.

"Calm down Puck, it was only Brittany and I drinking at my house"

"Well I'm happy to see you can have so much fun without me already" he scoffed.

"Why are you being like this?" I talked low so I wouldn't wake Brittany up.

"Because I miss you! I've been miserable and I've been trying to get a job so I can see you and you are having the time of your life with your new friend!"

"I'm sorry Puck, I didn't know you were so upset"

"How could I not? You're my girlfriend who I love and you are across the country. For god sakes, I thought you'd miss me"

"I do miss you" I sighed.

"Really? Because you can't find five minutes out of your day to return any of my texts"

"I'm busy! I don't know anyone here; I'm still trying to get settled in. You don't know how much pressure I'm under. You've never had to move and start your life over. I don't want to fight about this..."

"I'm sorry...I-I just really want to see you"

"We'll see each other soon, I have to go now"

"Ok, bye"

I looked over at Brittany and her eyes were open looking directly at me.

"I'm sorry, d-did I wake you up?" She smiled and shook her head.

"So...is there a reason I'm in different clothes?" She lifted the covers and looked down at her body. I felt myself blush.

"Y-Yeah you passed out last night and looked uncomfortable so I changed your clothes…I hope you don't mind" I trailed off.

"I don't mind, nice cheerleading shirt" she looked down and laughed.

"Yeah well that is my favorite sleeping shirt sooo your welcome" I poked her side.

"I might just have to steal it then" she rubbed her hands up and down the shirt.

"Go ahead, it's not like I'm a cheerleader anymore"

"You could try out if you really wanted to"

"Lima Santana would have called the coach the minute my plane landed but I'm trying to leave all the bad parts of myself behind" the conversation turned from friendly to serious in a matter of seconds.

"I don't think there are _any _bad parts of you, maybe this big change is just bringing out more about yourself that you didn't realize" she spoke soft.

"You're really smart you know that?" I looked at her and she flashed me a smile. A single smile has never affected me this much. She has no idea how she turns my insides into mush.

"Do you know what time it is?" she looked around trying to find some type of clock.

"It's a little after eight"

"Eight? Shit! I have to go," she sprung out of bed and pulled all her clothes on. "Thank you for last night…I had fun" she leaned in and kissed my cheek. Friends do that right?

"Uh-yeah, me too, what's the rush?" I didn't move from my bed.

"I have to help my mom with something…she's gonna be pissed if I'm late" I wanted her to elaborate but she was already running behind.

"OK, text me later?"

"You can count on it" with that she grabbed her stuff and walked out of my room. It only took my about 5 minutes to fall asleep again.

"Santana!" I heard someone yelling my name but it incorporated into my dream so I hadn't woken up until they pulled the covers off of me. I opened my eyes and my mom was staring at me holding our home phone.

"Is there a reason you are waking me up?" I only have so much time until I have to get up early for school every day and she wakes me from my beauty sleep. Not cool.

"It's noon, get your ass up and call Quinn back because she's been calling nonstop, apparently you don't know how to use your cellphone" I let out a huff and grabbed my cell phone as she walked out of my room.

"She's alive!" her tone of voice was strange.

"Uh-yeah, what's up?"

"What's up? Seriously?" Ok, she was mad.

"What?" I said innocently.

"Never mind, have fun with your new best friend" she was going to hang up but I yelled into my phone.

"Wait! New best friend? What're you talking about?"

"I saw the picture of you and _Brittany_"

"Me and Brittany? So what, she's the first friend I've made here, why are you and Puck are acting crazy?"

"Acting crazy? We miss you and we're trying to protect you. It feels like your moving on already…"

"Quinn…" I was sympathetic.

"I'm sorry OK? Lima sucked even with you here but now it's terrible. Yesterday I actually helped my mom in the garden. The _garden_. There is nothing to do here now that you're gone"

"I know it sucks but at least you can look forward to visiting me. I know you'll love it here, I can show you around and we can shop and stuff. Don't be sad that I'm gone, be happy that you get to visit me in Hawaii and stay at my house for free" she laughed.

"I guess your right about that. I _am _looking forward to seeing your castle and going to the beach"

"See! There is an upside to this, plus my mom will fly you out here as soon as we are settled in. Maybe you can take a couple days off of school and come out here"

"I can't wait, you better introduce me to this Brittany girl you've been spending all your time with"

"Considering she is my only friend here, I'll have to introduce you, she looks forward to it"

"You've already talked about it?"

"Yeah she saw some pictures of us together and said she wanted to meet you"

"She seems…nice, I'm sorry I acted like a bitch earlier"

"It's ok, I would've been pretty mad if you had left me in Lima"

"It's not even about that, I'm actually jealous that you get to start over and go to a decent school with people who are normal"

"At least you only have one more year there and then you can get the hell out of Lima and join me in Hawaii or LA or New York…who knows"

"That sounds like a decent idea" she laughed.

"It will be, I have to go now but call me later or whenever you want"

"I will, bye Santana"

"Bye"

* * *

"Quinn seemed pretty upset when she called earlier" I was eating dinner with my mom for the first time since we got here. She cooked some homemade Mexican food which was my favorite. It was nice having a little taste of home in this new establishment.

"Yeah…" I frowned and poked at my food.

"What'd she say on the phone?"

"She just went on about how she misses me and how much Lima sucks" I couldn't even imagine being in Lima without Quinn. I can't even imagine going back to Lima at all because it's so nice here. I never pictured myself going to college in Hawaii. I always had this dream I would move to LA or New York and make something of myself. The problem with that is I didn't even know my place, thinking about my future when I have no idea what to do is a scary thought, it's like stepping into the unknown.

"It must be hard for Quinn and Puck; at least they have each other" That was true, I didn't leave her completely alone but it must be a little weird for her to hang out with her best friends boyfriend. Ever since freshmen year we had been either been a trio or it was just Puck and I. Quinn and Puck have never hung out with each other without me there. It will be interesting to see what they do on their own.

"Yeah it's just—they don't understand how hard it is to start over. They think because I'm friends with Brittany that I'm moving on already"

"That's ridiculous," she scoffed "It's even a little selfish if you ask me" It _was _a little selfish but I knew where they were coming from. I felt bad that I hadn't really starting missing Puck.

"I know, but it's hard to get mad at them when their forty-four hundred miles away"

"I know honey, it'll get easier" It already has gotten easier. Having Brittany in my life has already made things a hundred times easier. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't met her. I can already feel a strong friendship forming and possibly something more.

"I hope so" I picked up my plate putting it in the sink and went back to my bedroom. I was bored out of my mind so I texted Brittany.

* * *

Brittany and I had been hanging out all week and it was one of the best weeks of my life. Just being in her company was great. She came over to my house most days and we'd spent most our time in my room or watching movies in the theatre. I had yet to go to her house but she always insisted on going to my house because 'it's more fun'. One day we had gone to the beach and thrown a Frisbee around and it was better than anything I'd done back in Lima. Even though I was horrible at it, Brittany showed me the right was to throw it so I wouldn't suck so much. The best thing we could do in Lima was drink and make bad decisions. I know I thought moving to Hawaii could suck but so far it has gone pretty amazing. My first day of school was today and I was so not looking forward to it. Everything with Brittany had been going so well but now that I'm going to school I won't be able to see her as much. My mom hasn't bought me a car yet so she insisted on taking me until we had time to go to a dealership. That would normally be embarrassing as a senior in high school but she drove a Maserati so I was more than ok with it. Picking out the perfect outfit took about two hours. I went with very short black shorts with a light blue V-neck t-shirt. I looked hot. I was a senior after all; I needed to make a good impression.

"Do you know your class schedule?" We were driving to school now which was 15 minutes away from our house.

"Yeah I know all my classes and where they are," I went into the school office yesterday and they gave me my schedule with a map. "I have Art first"

"Art? Why are you taking that?"

"It's part of the required classes" After I transferred all my classes I had to take some type of performing arts class and I chose Art over Ceramics.

"Alright well good luck with your first day and I'll pick you up a little after school gets out"

"Ok, see you later"

I walked around campus passed the swarms of people to find my locker. I got a couple wolf whistles and smirked to myself. Maybe I'd end up liking it here.

"Hey there" a guy with short brown hair and bright green eyes approached me. He looked like he just walked out of an Abercrombie magazine.

"Uh-hi" I gave him a small smile. He seemed friendly and he was attractive so I tried my best not to be rude to him.

"I'm Adam, you must be new" he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Santana" I put my books in my locker.

"Nice to meet you Santana, did you just move here?" he seemed nice enough, I nodded.

"From Ohio"

"Ohio? Wow that's…far" he chuckled

"Not only is it far but it's boring and cold"

"I bet, so what class do you have first?" He seemed nice enough.

"Art with Mrs. Klein, it should be interesting" I shut my locked.

"I have that too! We can walk together" I smiled and he led us to class. It was chaotic when we walked in the class. People were sitting around throwing things like we were in middle school. When the teacher walked in everyone dispersed and sat down, Adam sat next to me.

"This class should be a breeze" he said.

"Why's that?"

"Because it's Art 1, it's mostly seniors who don't give a shit and a couple freshmen. Plus, I know Mrs. Klein and she is really nice" I looked all around and all the girls were glaring at me then looking at Adam.

"That's a relief, I had no artistic ability whatsoever" That was true, I couldn't draw a decent house without it looking like a box that a six year old drew.

"Neither do I, she only grades on effort which is awesome" I was about to respond when someone interrupted us.

"Grades on effort? Why can't every class be like that?" We both laughed.

"I know right? What other classes are you taking?"

"Econ, Math, English, Anatomy, and Spanish" I handed him my schedule.

"We have Spanish and Anatomy together" he smiled and handed my schedule back.

"Good, I won't be a total loner" I chuckled.

"Hey don't say that, you'll fit in fine here trust me"

"And why is that?" I pushed.

"Isn't it obvious? Your gorgeous, I already noticed all the guys looking at you"

"Thank you but don't think I haven't noticed all the girls glaring at me" I looked around and here were still a couple looking at us.

"Don't mind them, they don't mean anything"

"Ok..." I not like I would care if they did. Thankfully the teacher walked in and started lecturing us about what she expects from us. There was only about five minutes left in class when he spoke to me again.

"So there's this back to school party at my house this weekend, you should come" I wanted to roll my eyes because this was a common ploy guys used. They invite a girl to a party, get them backed out drunk, and it ends with the guy trying to sleep with the drunken girl. Considering this party probably had all the popular kids I agreed.

"Ok sure"

"Awesome, I'll text you the address later"

"How do you plan in doing that?" I eyed him.

"Uh-I guess that was my subtle way of asking for your number" he blushed.

"All you had to do was ask" I wrote it on a piece of paper and the bell rang as I handed it to him.

"Cool thanks, I'll text you later alright?" He stood up and grabbed his backpack and ran a hand through his short hair.

"OK" I grabbed my bag and walked out of class. Everyone here seemed a lot more relaxed then people in Lima. Everyone was wearing beach clothes and smiling about nothing. I've never seen so many people smiling in one place. This school was a lot more different then McKinley. Everything was a lot more outdoorsy, our lockers were outside and the only hallways indoor were one's going to the office. I was walking toward my locker when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"I'd know those legs anywhere" I spun around and Brittany was walking towards me with a huge smile of her face. She looked adorable; she had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing beach attire just like everyone else. She was wearing a rainbow tank-top and a very revealing pair of yellow shorts.

"Brittany!" I grinned and gave her a huge hug. We hugged for a lite longer then we should have but I didn't care.

"I didn't know you went here!" She pulled away and took in my outfit looking my body up and down.

"I guess I figured we would be going to different schools"

"I'm so glad you're here San, now I actually have a reason to show up every day" she smirked.

"_Ohhh_," I exaggerated,"We have a badass over here, you skip class Pierce?" I teased and she shook her head playfully.

"Yep, you're talking to the biggest badass in this joint" she pointed to herself and chuckled.

"Oh I'm _sure_...what class do you have now?"

"I have Spanish what about you?"

"I have that too! This is going to be the best year ever!" she linked her arm around mine and starting walking.

"This campus is really confusing" I looked around at all the doors.

"You'll get used to it; all the buildings are broken down into letters which makes it easier for me to navigate. Right now we are headed toward the D building"

"I'm sure I'll get it by the end of this week, I'm just lucky to have you to show me where to go" I nudged her.

"You sure are, I'm the best tour guide you could ask for"

"Is this Spanish teacher any good?"

"Mrs. Evans? I heard she is pretty hard so we'll see" she frowned.

"That's alright, if she's hard I can tutor you or something" I didn't even recognize myself. A year ago I would have never offered to help someone in any class. Usually I would sit in the back of the class and laugh at the people who didn't understand. This new environment has already started to change who I am as a person and it freaked me out. I didn't want to change who I was but I like this new me and apparently she is more likeable.

"You'd tutor me?" her eyes were bright.

"Of course, I've been speaking Spanish my whole life"

"Thanks!"

"It's no problem"

When we walked into Spanish I could tell the teacher was a hard-ass. She was standing there with her pencil skirt staring at us as we walked in. Brittany gave me a worried look and led us towards the back of the room.

"This class is really going to suck" she looked at me giving me a huge frown.

"It'll be OK Britt, you have me remember?" I reached under the table and gave her leg a small squeeze.

"I know" she gave me a soft smile and directed her attention towards the teacher.

"Listen up everyone, I'm Mrs. Evans and starting tomorrow I will be speaking in Spanish since this is Spanish class…" after that I tuned out and starting thinking about that party this weekend. I wonder if Brittany would come with me, it's never good going to parties alone anyways.

"Psst" Brittany was looking at me and passed me a note which read:

_Wanna do something after school?_

I looked up at her then back at the paper and wrote:

_Sure, what do you wanna do?_

I passed it back to her and she wrote something down then passed it back.

_I don't know…I haven't planned that far_

I laughed and wrote down a response.

_We could go back to my house?_

I passed it back and she smiled writing a response and giving it back.

_Sounds good, I can drive us back :-) _

I responded with a nod and stuffed the note in my pocket.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was sort of a filler that leads into some stuff I'm excited to write, I'd love to hear what you think :) **


	6. Chapter 6

I had no idea what was going on between Brittany and I. Whenever I saw her during school we were friends, but when we got back to my house we were something entirely different. After school she drove us back to my house. We got out of her car and went straight to my room. Brittany started doing her homework at my desk and I was lying on my bed staring at her. I was being so creepy but I didn't care. The way she stuck her pencil in her mouth and nibbled on it when she was thinking had to be the cutest thing ever. I officially had a crush on a girl. Not just any girl, she was my first friend here I could totally screw this up. This was almost too good to be true. I can a crush on a girl and I didn't even need to worry about her being gay or not.

"Hey Britt?"

"Yeah?" she turned around to look at me.

"After you're done with your homework, do you want to go out and do something? We've been cooped up in my house the past couple weeks"

"Are you bored with me already?" she laughed and put her hand over her heart dramatically.

"Very funny, aren't you bored with my house? We should go to your house or something" I encouraged but she frowned and turned back to her homework.

"I'm not bored here" she mumbled. Had I said something wrong?

"Well maybe I just want to see _your_ room" I attempted to lighten the mood with a little flirting.

"Can you drop it?" she raised her voice and turned around. I was startled, she'd never yelled at me before and it hurt. Her voice softened, "I'm sorry Santana I just—my house isn't anything like this" she got up from my desk and sat next to me on my bed.

"You think I care about that?" I lightly placed my hand on her knee encouraging her to continue.

"It doesn't matter if you care or not, I guess I'm a little embarrassed because your house is so fun and nice and mine doesn't isn't like this at all, you'd be bored _trust me_" she lowered her head.

"Brittany…" I covered her hand and searched for eye contact, when she finally looked at me I started talking again. "You think this is how my house was in Ohio? I mean my house was nice but definitely not _this _nice_._ I hadn't even been in a house this expensive before I moved here…I don't care about how your house looks or how boring you think it is; as long as you are there it can't be that bad. Wait a second…is that the reason you freaked out when I offered to drive you home a while ago?" I couldn't help but feel horrible because somehow this felt like my fault.

"Yeah…" she looked away ashamed.

"You could have told me you know? I wouldn't have cared what your house looked like"

"I know, I was so overwhelmed when I saw your house and I felt really bad when I ran out with no explanation but I didn't know what to say to you and I thought you'd be mad at me…"

"I could never get mad at you Brittany"

"Not even if I burnt this house down?" she chuckled.

"Not even if you burnt this house down"

"You're so nice Santana" she leaned against me and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Don't go around telling everyone" I teased and placed my hand on her knee again.

"I won't, this way I get to keep you all to myself" she rested her hand over mine.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," We were cuddling, _actual_ cuddling…I think. Her body fit perfectly against mine. Her hand on top on mine had my whole body on fire. "I forgot to tell you! There's this party I was invited to on Friday, will you come with me?"

"Already getting invited to parties? You must be quite the sweet talker…" she squeezed my hand. My body felt red hot I was afraid my hand would start sweating and she'd notice something was off.

"Whose party?" she lifted her head to look at me.

"This guy named Adam, I met him earlier and he seemed nice" Brittany frowned and removed her hand.

"Adam _Collins_?" she sounded angry and her face started getting red.

"I didn't exactly catch his last name but he said he would text me later about the party"

"Does the Adam you met look like a male model?"

"Uh-yeah actually, he has short brown hair and green eyes, you know him?"

"You noticed the color of his eyes? Ugh! Santana you _can't _be friends with him!" Her eyes started pacing back and forth, she looked livid, "Stay away from Adam, he just wants to get in your pants"

"But he seems nice..." Her eyes narrowed.

"Nice? Santana he was one of my 'friends'," she used air quotes, "until I told him I was gay"

"Oh...I'm sorry Brittany I didn't know" She stood up from my bed and started pacing around my room.

"It's alright just...stay away from him OK?"

"I'll stay away from him but I already told him I'd go to his party" Adam was such a smooth talker and seemed genuine I would have never guessed he was homophobic.

"Did you not hear a word I just said? He chose you because your new and hot and he sees you as a challenge" she was still pacing. Did she just call me hot?

"I wouldn't have said yes if I'd known what he did to you but I'll cancel OK? I'll tell him I got sick or something" I stood up and placed my hand lightly on her arm to stop her movement.

"You don't have to do that, I know you want to keep your word I'm just worried about you" my heart fluttered as she spoke.

"Any asshole to you isn't a friend of mine; I could kill him for what he did to you" she looked at me and gave me soft smile.

"You don't have to go _that _far, but I appreciate the support" she chuckled.

"Is there any other assholes I need to keep a look out for?"

"Yeah but he was the worst," she walked over to sit on my bed again, I followed. "He just makes me really mad you know?"

"Uh…not really" I said truthfully. I understand he abandoned her but she hadn't told me the whole story.

"We met when we were ten and became best friends right away. I had to tell him in the worst way possible, he tried to kiss me and I just blurted out that I was gay. He flipped out and started yelling at me. After that night he started ignoring me and eventually I caught the hint that he never wanted to be my friend again. I didn't even know he liked me like that until he tried to kiss me. He even accused me of lying about being gay so I wouldn't have to kiss him" She started to tear up which made me feel really bad. I grabbed her hand and tangled our fingers together.

"I won't let him hurt you again" I looked her right in the eyes.

"Thank you but it's not him I'm worried about" she wiped her tears away and sniffled.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just forget it" she wiped her eyes again.

"Please don't shut me out, I'm your friend remember?" I said softly.

"That's exactly it Santana, I don't understand what we're doing" she untangled our fingers and pulled her hand away.

"That makes two of us"

"People always leave and I don't want to drive you away"

"Why would you drive me away?" There are a lot of things she could do but driving me away isn't one them.

"You can't sit here and tell me you haven't noticed"

"Can you be more specific?"

"I like you Santana! Is that specific enough?" My heart was racing. She actually liked me? "You're the most beautiful women I've ever seen, you make me feel _so_ amazing and it sucks because I don't want to lose our friendship" she gulped waiting for my response. Did she just call me beautiful? I couldn't even begin to decipher what she just said before I was leaning in and pressing my lips against hers. It felt like my heart leapt out of my chest. This was so wrong but so right on so many levels. Santana Lopez was actually kissing a girl. When she didn't pull away I put my hands around her neck and deepened the kiss. This was no longer some innocent kiss between friends. She let out a quiet moan and pushed my body against the bed so she was on top of me. Her soft lips moved carefully against mine, this was the best damn kiss I've ever had. Better than any kiss I'd had with Puck. Oh god _Puck_. I pulled away from the kiss and looked at her with panic in my eyes.

"I have a boyfriend" It came out really fast and I could tell by the look on her face that she was surprised and embarrassed.

"I-I'm so sorry Santana I shouldn't have done that" her face turned red and I could see tears start to form in her eyes. She got off my bed and started packing up her homework.

"Brittany," I followed her and tried to stop her movements, "Britt—look at me," I grabbed her hand and made her face me. My heart broke a little when I saw the tears streaming down her face. "Hey…why are you crying?" I brought my thumbs up to her face and wiped the tears away.

"I shouldn't have kissed you" she said quietly.

"I'm the one who kissed you," she looked up at me waiting for me to continue "It felt right, _this _feels right"

"But you have a boyfriend and why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes were really puffy and tears still fell from her eyes.

"I do and I should have told you but I didn't know how"

"Didn't know how? Let me guess, its Puck right?" She wiped at her cheeks and stepped away from me.

"How'd you know that?" I felt stupid for trying to keep something so big from her.

"That picture of you together, it looked like you were more than friends but when you told me you were just friends I didn't think more about it. You didn't have to lie to me Santana, how long have to been dating anyway?" She raised her voice.

"Uhm...a year-ish" I hated that I was feeling ashamed of myself.

"A year?! Santana you don't think that is something you'd mention to your friend? Do you know how that makes me feel?" I couldn't look at her. I knew if I looked up my heart would ache and I'd start crying.

"I'm sorry, I know I messed up but you have to know that we aren't serious, it's never been serious" My heart was racing. I was never good at explaining things.

"I would hardly consider a year of being together casual, plus you are dating long-distance, how is that not serious?"

"I know it sounds bad but honestly...I thought we would have broken up before I had to tell you about it" Shit. That was definitely not the right thing to say.

"I think I should go" she walked across my room at grabbed her things.

"Please don't go" my throat felt heavy and I felt my eyes start to water.

"What do you expect me to do here? Be OK with the fact that you kissed me yet you have a boyfriend you never told me about? I opened up to you and you didn't tell me anything!"

"I'm not good at this!" I didn't want to raise my voice but I felt that was the only way I could talk to get through to her.

"Good at what? Telling the truth?"

"Talking about...feelings and stuff. I've never had to talk about any of that because I've ever felt anything"

"You can start with why you kissed me" she dropped her bag and lowered her voice.

"Because I wanted to"

She scoffed.

"You know what? I'll see you later" she went to grab her bag and move towards the door when I sprung up and turned her towards me.

She turned to face me and I pressed my lips against hers. She stood there frozen for a few seconds before she kissed back. Placing both hands of my cheeks she deepened the kiss. No tongue, just lips crushing lips. Butterflies exploded in my chest as I squeezed her hand tight. Her lips were so soft and velvety, I could kiss her forever. Her grip on my cheeks tightened slightly before she pulled away to look at me. Her thumbs rubbed my cheeks as I spoke.

"I like kissing you" I admitted.

"You have to stop" I watched her slightly bite her bottom lip.

"I don't have feelings for Puck but I do have feelings for you" she dropped her hands from my face and took a deep breath.

"Maybe we should take a step back, you have a boyfriend and I can't do this knowing that he probably loves you and we're here fooling around"

"I'll break up with him, I'll do whatever it takes to earn your trust"

"Can I ask you something?" she said softly.

"Anything" I grabbed her had to encourage her to continue.

"Have you ever…have you ever been with a women?"

"No, I've never been with a woman and this is confusing for me but I do know that I like you and I don't want to be with Puck, I haven't for a while now"

"It's ok to be unsure of yourself; I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you to be someone you aren't"

"You aren't pressuring me. The flirting and the touching...I've noticed and I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't know what I was feeling" she smiled slightly.

"I'm surprised I didn't run you off with all the things I've pulled on you" she giggled.

"It's not like I didn't enjoy it, plus I flirted back"

"I thought you were," she chuckled. "I'll wait for you, you know that right?"

"I don't want to wait"

"This is new for you and I get that but maybe we should stick to being friends until you figure out what you really want" she reached up and tucked a hair behind my ear.

"I feel like I'm being repetitive when I tell you I don't want Puck, he's just a friend who happens to kiss me sometimes. That's all he is to me"

"Isn't that what I am? Your friend who you've kissed" she asked softly.

"No, Brittany you mean so much more than that you have no idea"

"If I mean so much and you've noticed the flirting than why haven't you broken up with him yet? You said you like when I flirt with you yet you stay with your boyfriend. Why is that?"

"I-I uhm...it's complicated"

"That's what I thought. When you figure everything out I'll be here but until then you can't keep kissing me and pretending your boyfriend doesn't exist"

"I hate that your right"

"I hate that I'm right too"

"Does this mean I won't see you for a while?" I pouted.

"We'll I'd hope not, you are still my friend and I like when we hang out"

"I like when we hang out too, let's go do something fun, take our minds off of things" I suggested.

"Like what?"

"I don't know…I'm still new here remember?" I chuckled.

"Right, well I still have some homework…do you mind if I finish?"

"I don't mind, go ahead and finish and we'll do something after"

As she did her homework I sat on my bed searching the web on my laptop. I logged on to Facebook to see how Lima life was. As soon my news feed came up I saw a picture of Puck getting cozy with one of my fellow cheerleaders. It looked like there were at a party because there were a lot of people in the background and they were holding the typical red solo cups. She was hugging him from the side and he had his arm around her. He hadn't posted the picture, the only reason I was seeing it was because she had tagged him in it. The caption says: _some fun w/ puck_.A normal person would be experiencing jealousy but I was feeling oddly relieved. It didn't even look like he was cheating but it was good enough of an excuse to get 'mad' at him and possibly end things. . Plus I knew that girl always had a thing for Puck, all the bullshit about him being sad that I was gone was a load of crap. I no longer felt remotely bad about kissing Brittany.

* * *

The next day at school Adam approached me at my locker.

"Hey Santana, sorry I didn't text you yesterday" He wasn't as charming as before when I didn't know what he'd done to Brittany.

"Yeah about that…I can't go to your party" I turned my back to him.

"Wait what?" He stood there dumbfounded.

"I have plans with someone else"

"_Who?_" He sounded pissed.

"Brittany Pierce, you know her right?" I slammed my locker shut and started walking away.

"How do _you _know Brittany?" he ran up by my side.

"That doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that I know how much of an asshole you are and stop following me" he grabbed my arm lightly to stop me from walking.

"Do yourself a favor and stay the hell away from her"

"Why don't _you _do _yourself _a favor and stay the hell away from me!" I pulled my arm away and looked around noticing people starting to stare. I gave him a scowl and walked away from him when I heard his yell in my direction.

"She's just using you!" He clearly didn't know anything about her. Brittany would never use me. In fact, she was doing the opposite. I turned around and marched over to where he was standing.

He gulped.

"You don't know the first thing about Brittany so you better shut your mouth before you say something you regret" I wasn't afraid to yell at a boy. I'd done it plenty of times before.

"That's where you're wrong; you have no idea what you're getting into with her"

"What are you talking about?!"

"All Brittany wants to do with new girls is sleep with them" I was furious, I'd never felt this mad about anything in my life. As soon as brought my hand up to slap him I felt warm fingers come around my wrist. I turned around and came face to face with Brittany.

"Wouldn't want to get suspended on your first week here would you?" She smiled and released my wrist. That damn smile was mesmerizing.

"Just because you swooped in doesn't mean she's going to jump into bed with you" He directed towards Brittany.

"You're pathetic Adam"

"Whatever Pierce, enjoy her" he sneered and turned around walking in the other direction.

"I'm sorry about all that, you shouldn't have to deal with it" she clenched her fists in frustration.

"It's OK; he really is an asshole isn't he?" She nodded and looked at the floor. Her face showed a mix of emotions between sad and angry. I stepped forward and placed my hand on her arm.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" She lifted her eyes and looked at me surprised.

"As much as I'd love to, we can just skip on our first week"

"Why not? All the teachers talk about is what they expect in the class and play stupid icebreaker games"

"I guess your right…what do you feel like doing?"

"Whatever you want"

"Well I know what I want to do" she smirked and poked my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is pretty fluffy but I think we could all use a little of that right now :)**

* * *

A week had gone by and it was finally Friday. Brittany and I had been hanging out as usual minus the flirting and kissing. We hadn't addressed anything from Monday; I think she's waiting for my move. I also hadn't talk to Puck all week. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've talked to Puck in over a week. He'd been calling and texting but I was giving him the cold shoulder. Ever since the picture and everything Brittany said, I needed space from him. I wanted to break up but I didn't even know where to begin. He's one of my closest friends and I can't wrap my head around ending it over the phone. I had invited Brittany over about fifteen minutes ago. I really wanted to kiss her again but she made it very clear she wouldn't do that again until I was single. I was brought out of my train of thought when I heard a knocking on the back door of my bedroom. I looked up and saw Brittany standing there in her pajamas with an overnight bag in her hand. I don't even think those are considered pajamas because all she was wearing was tiny shorts and a tank top. I walked over to the door and opened it for her.

"Are you sure a sleepover is the best idea considering everything?" She smirked as she dropped her bag next to my bed.

"What, you don't trust me?" I said playfully and climbed on top of my bed. I had all sorts of candy bars and junk food sitting on the end of my bed.

"It's not _you _I'm worried about" She walked over to my couch in the corner of the room and spread her whole body across it.

"What're you doing?"

I had initially invited her over to watch movies in the theatre but I knew Brittany wouldn't try to make any moves in there so I told her the projector stopped working and that my mom called someone to get it fixed next week.

"Getting comfortable?" She patted one of the pillows before lying her hand back down. Fluffing those pillows wasn't going to do anything. They were just for decoration so I knew how uncomfortable they were.

"My bed is much more comfortable" She turned her head to look at me and let out a playful laugh.

"You know the rules"

"Friends watch movies in each other's beds, Quinn and I used to do it all the time, no big deal" I needed to win on this. There's no way she'll try anything if she is across the room.

"I guess you're right, plus these pillows suck" She sat up and walking over to your bed before sitting next to me. We were both leaning against the headboard which was covered by pillows for back support. She couldn't have put more room between us, it was ridiculous.

"What shall we watch first?" I pulled out the remote and turned on the oversized TV.

"Do you have Happy Gilmore?" Not what I was expecting her to suggest.

"Yeah I have it, are you sure you don't want to watch The Notebook or Dirty Dancing?" I didn't like either of those movies. I figured a dumb romance movie would allow her to cuddle up next to me.

"Uh-huh, I'm in the mood for a comedy" She sat up slightly to grab a bag of skittles.

"If you say so" I scrolled through the list and picked Happy Gilmore.

We were forty five minutes in and she hadn't said a word. I know you aren't supposed to be social during movies but exchanging a few words couldn't hurt anyone. I wasn't watching the movie at all. I was caught between daydreaming and staring at Brittany. Not only had she not said anything, she hadn't even moved. Not one inch. This was the most frustrating thing I've ever experienced. A week ago she would have been sitting in my lap caressing my hands.

"I need to pee" I got up and walked towards the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and inspected myself. Maybe a bit of perfume would do the trick. Who knew seducing women would be so hard? I didn't pee but I flushed the toilet so she wouldn't get suspicious.

I walked out and paused.

"Do you mind if I turn the lights off?"

"Um…sure, go ahead" She gave me a small smile before redirecting her attention to the movie. I walked towards my bed and shyly sat myself a lot closer to Brittany. I heard her breath hitch slightly. She quickly grabbed more skittles and starting eating them nervously.

"I'm so glad I didn't go to that stupid party" she looked over at me still chewing on her candy. I held eye contact until she swallowed the skittles.

"Thank you for not going" We were still looking at each other.

"He doesn't deserve your friendship" She broke eye contact by looking straight at my lips. She wasn't even subtle about it.

"I'd want to kiss my lips too" I smirked.

She looked away clearing her throat.

"You can't say things like that" She put more skittles in her mouth.

"Why not? It's the _truth _isn't it? I'm just being _honest_" I was having a little fun watching her squirm.

"Stop" she squeaked out.

I leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

"I wouldn't hold it against you if you kissed me right now"

Brittany gulped and looked up at me. Her face was filled with lust and hesitation. I'd kissed her both times and decided it was her turn to make the move. I had to seduce her into submission.

"Don't think so much, just do it"

We were so close to each other now. Our sides touching. She didn't say a word this time. I knew I was winning.

"Kiss me"

She clenched her jaw as her breathing sped up.

"Look at me"

She closed her eyes briefly before meeting my eyes.

"Kiss me Brittany"

She sat up slightly. I thought she was going to get off my bed but she moved to her side so she was facing me. I moved my position so we were both on our sides looking at each other. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her flush against me. Everything was touching except our faces. I felt my nipples harden with arousal.

"Kiss—" She interrupted me by placing a hand around my face and bringing me in for a deep kiss. I gripped her waist tighter and I moved my lips against hers. God this felt good. It felt even better that I had driven her crazy enough to give in. It wasn't sloppy; it was the sweetest kiss I'd ever had. I was shocked by her boldness when I felt her tongue tease my mouth. I reciprocated and pulled her on top of me so she was straddling me in her tiny shorts. My hands went to the back of her thighs as I pulled her closer. She had her hands on both sides of my head which kept her body from completely crushing mine. If I knew anything about having sex with women or having sex in general I would probably be doing that right now. I surprised myself as I slowly moved my hands up her thighs teasing the end of shorts.

She moaned.

Jesus she actually just moaned. This was all new to me. Sure Puck and I had made out but I was always on top and it was never this hot. Hot. I felt my temperature skyrocket, I needed air. I moved my hands to both sides of her face and pushed her away slightly so I could catch my breath. We didn't move, we were both breathing heavily but we didn't move. I leaned up to kiss her again but she put her hands on my shoulders and pressed me against my bed. She didn't make any move to kiss me; she straddled me still pondering her next move.

I couldn't read her face. Her lips were swollen and eyes full of lust but I couldn't see whether her expression was good or bad. She leaned down and kissed me again. I attempted to deepen it but she pulled away and got off of me.

I frowned and propped myself on my elbows to get a better look at her. She was facing me sitting crisscrossed. Not smiling. Not frowning. She was just…there.

I was the first to speak.

"Um…"

I didn't really know what to say at this point. I had never felt this attracted to someone before. I could feel how wet I was through my pajamas.

"You're a really good kisser"

Well I wasn't expecting that.

"So are you" I laughed.

"That shouldn't have happened but right now I really don't care"

"You aren't mad?"

I was surprised; I knew I had the risk of upsetting her if we kissed. The friend's thing was her idea and we kind of just destroyed that.

"I'm not mad" she was talking normally now.

"Are you sure?" I sat up all the way and sat cross-legged right in front of her.

"I'm sure"

"OK…what's wrong then?" I put my hand on her knee.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to control myself around you"

"Maybe I don't want you to control yourself"

"You still have a boyfriend Santana" she didn't sound mad she sounded small and vulnerable.

"I won't for long"

"That's not the point. What we just did wasn't innocent Santana. What would have happened if I hadn't stopped us? Don't you feel bad at all for cheating on your boyfriend?"

"I don't feel bad because I haven't thought of him as my boyfriend for a long time and if you hadn't stopped us we would probably still be making out" I smirked.

"Making out? That's it? It seemed like you were about to put your hands up my shorts" She giggled.

My face heated as I looked away. I've never lost control like that. All this was new to me and she was driving me crazy.

"I got carried away; I have no clue what I'm doing"

Fuck this was embarrassing.

"Seemed like you knew just fine"

"_Trust_ me; I really don't know what the hell I'm doing"

"You sure you haven't been with a woman?" she was teasing me now.

I've never been so ashamed of my virginity. I uncrossed my legs and headed toward the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I stood with my back against the door and tears fell down my face. I heard a knock.

"Santana? Are you ok?" I didn't answer. I stepped away and sat in a chair in the corner of the bathroom. I saw the handle move and the door was slowly opening. I covered my face with my hands to avoid looking at her. She rushed over and placed her hands over mine.

"Hey…what's wrong? Is it something I said?" Her voice was comforting.

I didn't say anything. She gently pulled her hands away from my face and frowned.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have teased you about being with a women when you're still trying to figure things out, you know I'm here and I'm not going anywhere"

I looked up at her. She really didn't understand.

"It's not about figuring things out"

"Then tell me what it's about, I hate seeing you sad" She reached up to my face wiping away my tears with her thumbs. I'd never cried like this and I felt like a complete idiot.

"I don't think I have enough experience for you, I don't want you to get your hopes up"

"I'm not going to lie to you and say sex with a man is similar to sex with a women but-"

"I wouldn't know!"

Her eyes shot up waiting for an explanation.

"I'm a virgin Brittany, do you understand now?"

She didn't look upset or angry or freaked out. In fact, she smiled and started laughing.

"It's not funny" Just when I thought I couldn't be more embarrassed she actually has the nerve to laugh at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Is that it? It that why you got upset?"

I nodded.

"Santana," her voice was serious now as she grabbed my hands interlinking our fingers. "You shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed about that at all. You should be proud that you didn't give it away to someone who doesn't matter. I'm sorry I assumed you had sex when told me you'd been with Puck for a year."

"You aren't freaked out?"

She unlinked our hands and moved them to my cheeks.

"Of course not"

She leaned in giving me a quick kiss on my lips.

"I'm not implying that your first time will be with me but I'm really glad you haven't been with anyone and when you decide you're ready, it'll be worth the wait"

"I've never wanted to be with someone so bad, it's ok to imply" I chuckled.

"You have a boyfriend and you're talking about giving me your virginity, you have to admit that's kind of funny in a messed up way"

"Let's not talk about him right now"

"OK, so I guess the whole 'friends' thing didn't last long" she laughed.

"Yes, I guess not, I'm not complaining though"

"Neither am I"

"Good, let's get out of my bathroom"

I stood up and walked back to my room, she followed behind me.

"So how is the whole sleepover thing going to work? I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off you" she placed a quick slap to my ass.

"Hey!" We both laughed. Just as we were both getting settled in my bed there was a knock on my door.

"Come in"

The door opened and revealed my mom with a huge smile on her face.

"I know it's late and you have Brittany here but I have a surprise for you!"

She fast walked towards me and pulled me out of bed by my hands.

"Mom! Can't this wait until tomorrow morning?"

I looked back at Brittany who was still sitting in bed. Her expression showed curiosity.

"This can't wait, Brittany can come too"

Brittany got off my bed and joined us. When we walked out to the living room I saw what my surprise was. I stood there frozen in shock. I actually couldn't move. Worst surprise ever.

"Puck"

He had a huge smile on his face as he walked towards me. I looked over at Brittany who had the saddest look on her face. He pulled me in for a big hug and what I didn't expect for him to do was kiss me but he did. Right in front of Brittany and my mom and he gave me a sloppy kiss on my mouth. I was so stunned and turned off by him in every way that I just stood there not kissing back. I pulled away quickly and looked at him. Good, he hadn't noticed my discomfort. Actually, he looked pretty pleased with himself.

"I missed you so much, are you surprised?"

"Very surprised" my voice was strained.

"You can thank your mom. So I'm guessing this is your friend Brittany right?" He walked over to her and held his hand out.

"Yeah I'm Brittany…her _friend_" She gave him a fake smile and shook his hand.

"Cool, Santana has told me some things about you"

She looked really uncomfortable.

"Same here"

"Well I don't want to crash your sleepover so I'll head to bed; I had a pretty long flight"

He grabbed his bag and gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking in the opposite direction with my mom. Brittany and I stood there for a minute before I grabbed her hand leading her back to my bedroom.

"Fuck" I shut my door and started pacing around my room.

"I should probably leave" she looked so unhappy and it was all my fault. In my defense, how was I supposed to know he was going to show up out of the blue?

"Leave? Brittany you can't go, you told me you weren't going anywhere" I walked over to her and put my hands around her waist pulling her close to me. Just being alone with her already made me feel a lot better. I felt her arms come around my back and she hugged me back.

"I didn't mean _leave _leave I just figured you'd want space right now. You should talk to him, break up with him or not, you should at least tell him the truth about how you feel"

"Can you stay with me tonight? I promise I'll talk to him tomorrow" she pulled out of the hug and eyed me.

"I'll stay but I'm leaving in the morning"

"Thank you!" I quickly wrapped my arms around her neck and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You taste like him" she frowned.

"I'm sorry you had to watch that"

"Look I'm not going to force you into anything here but you can't have both of us just remember that"

"I can't lose you"

"You won't, I'll always be here for you as a friend but romantically...I don't know about that yet"

I rolled my eyes.

"Can we stop talking about just being friends? I can't do that, I'm sorry but I think we established that already"

"I think we're jumping into things, I really want to be with you but I want you to be ready"

"I am ready!"

Damn this was getting annoying.

"You aren't Santana, have you even thought about what will happen if you breakup with Puck? He'll be heartbroken and might never want to talk to you again. You may think of him as a friend now but he thinks of you as his girlfriend, it's hard to come back from that as just friends."

"I guess I haven't thought about that but he'll get over it, he'll move on with someone else who will actually put out and he won't think twice. I'm willing to wait for him to move on as long as I get to be with you."

She gave me a soft smile.

"You're really sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure"

"OK"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

I stepped forward bringing her in for a long kiss. Her hands went to my lower back. Just as she went to deepen it I pulled away.

"Still think I want him?"

"No"

"OK then, enough talk about Puck"

"Sorry but it's hard to avoid the big elephant in the room"

"Well there won't be one tomorrow and we can focus on us"

"We still have a lot of things to talk about"

"Like what?"

"Have you told anybody about us? Quinn maybe?"

"No…only because I don't really know what to tell her yet"

"So you'd be completely comfortable with going on dates and telling everyone about us?"

I looked away.

I hadn't really thought about that yet. For the most part, we'd been fooling around in private. Going on dates and PDA is something I've never had to deal with because Puck isn't like that. He'll hold my hand and kiss my cheek but I'm pretty sure we've never kissed in public. I'm scared to tell Quinn. I know she's my best friend but she's the one who told me not to dump Puck and when she finds out I have a thing with Brittany I'm not sure what she'll do. It's not exactly the easiest phone call to make. I wouldn't even know to say, right now I don't even know if I'm gay. All I know is I want Brittany. Why does everything have to be labeled?

"I haven't been thinking about what other people will think about us, I've been focusing on what _I _think about us"

"Maybe it's time to start thinking about it; do you think your family would be ok with this?"

I'm definitely closer with my mom and I haven't talked to my dad much since we moved here. They haven't showed any indication of being opposed to gay people but who knows. I'm sure my mom will be fine with it; she's never been one to judge.

"I don't know"

She huffed.

"You don't know? What if your mom kicks you out and ships you back to live with your dad?" She started to panic which was cute.

"That won't happen" I rubbed my hands up and down her arms.

"How do you know?"

"She would never do that. Can we stop all this? I don't want to think about what _will_ happen, let's focus on what's happening right now."

"Fine, we'll have to address everything eventually you know"

"I know, just not right now"

"Let's get some sleep"

We cleared the snacks off my bed and crawled in. I was facing away from her half expecting her to snuggle up close to me.

"No funny business tonight" I turned to look at her.

"None at all?" I gave her my best puppy dog face.

"Go to sleep silly" I frowned and turned away from her. I instantly felt her body come up flush behind mine. She rested her chin in the crook of my neck and brought her arm tightly around my waist. I smiled and covered her hands with mine.

"I like this"

"Me too"

"Will I see you in the morning?"

"That depends on if you're a light sleeper"

"Wake me up when you leave" I squeeze her hand.

"Ok, go to sleep now"

I smiled and closed my eyes drifting off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up from the sound of rusting around my room. I no longer felt a warm body against mine. I opened my eyes slightly to see Brittany walking around my room.

"Hey sleepy head, you're awake" she walked over to my side of the bed and kneeled down in front on me.

"You leaving?" I quickly glanced at my clock which showed 5:45.

"Yeah, will you call me later?"

"I want you to come over after everything" she stared at me for a few seconds.

"Are you sure?"

"Obviously, now shut up and kiss me goodbye" She lifted herself off her hands and give me a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later, go back to sleep"

"Mm-kay"

I drifted back to sleep until my alarm went off and 10:00. I walked out the living room, my mom was nowhere in sight. I thought it was odd because she usually had breakfast ready by now. I heard footsteps and saw Puck walking towards me. This was it. I had to end things before he tried to kiss me again.

He put his hand on my arm and of course leaned in for a kiss but I pulled away before our lips could meet.

"What's wrong?" he was confused.

I gulped and let out a deep breath.

"I'm happy to see you, I am but we should talk about some things"

"Ok…what things?"

"I don't think we should be together anymore"

Like ripping off a Band-Aid.

His face fell as he dropped his hand from my arm. This is what I was dreading. I felt bad because he looked heartbroken and I wasn't feeling anything at all.

"W-What do you mean?" he stumbled over his words.

"I can't be with you anymore"

He clenched his jaw and looked away from me.

"I don't understand, I thought we were doing ok"

"That's just it Puck, we've always been just OK, I need to be with someone who makes me feel amazing and…better than OK"

This was my first breakup and I could tell by the look on his face I wasn't explaining well at all. He went from sad to angry in a matter of seconds.

"Silly me for falling in love with you and thinking everything between us was _amazing _when in your eyes it's never been more than OK, how long exactly have you been waiting to breakup with me?"

"I don't know…a while I guess, I'm sorry. I _tried _to be amazing with you but I've never felt it"

"So you've been living it up here in your fucking mansion just waiting for the chance to breakup with me? FYI, my flight doesn't leave until Sunday so today probably wasn't the best time to dump me"

Shit. I hadn't thought about where he would stay. He actually was right about the waiting around to breakup with him; I wanted to do it way before I left Lima.

"What did you expect to happen here? We'd live apart for a year and then run off into the sunset together? We weren't even thinking about the same colleges and we haven't talked in over a week so don't act like you didn't see this coming."

"I didn't see this coming! Is there someone else? That's the only reason I can think of that would make you want to breakup with me"

I looked away ashamed. There was someone else and that person was Brittany. I couldn't tell him that yet. It's bad enough I'm breaking up with him but if he found out I left him for a girl he wouldn't understand.

"I was hesitant to break things off because I was scared for what it would mean for our friendship"

He scoffed then sighed.

"Right now I don't think I can be your friend"

That hurt. I wasn't prepared for him to shut me out completely but I know if he didn't he would end up hurting too much. He needed time to get over me and move on before starting up a friendship again.

"I understand"

"I guess I'll try to get a hotel or something for tonight"

"You don't have to do that, this house is huge. If you want to avoid me completely it's not very hard."

His voice softened.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the person you need"

"Puck…that's not it at all, I _do _need you, just not in the way that you need me. I'm going to miss you, you know that right? You've been my friend for years and this'll be hard for me too"

"I'll miss you too, I want you to be happy and if it's with some douche surfer then I guess I'll have to deal with it"

Well Brittany _is _a surfer. I inwardly smirked.

"You're a good guy and you deserve someone who will fall in love with you and make you really happy"

"You're a real heartbreaker you know that Santana Lopez?"

He let out a sad laugh.

"I'm really sorry"

I expected tears from both ends but our eyes were dry. I think he unconsciously knew things have been over for a while now.

"I think I'll walk around downtown or something"

"Yeah, of course, feel free to do whatever"

He nodded and grabbed his phone off the table before heading out my front door.

After he left I sat around the house for a few hours just taking everything in. I pulled my phone out and dialed Brittany.

"Santana" She sounded anxious.

"Can you come over?" my voice was flat.

"Y-Yeah, is everything ok?" I knew she was worried.

"We'll talk when you get here" That probably wasn't the best choice of words.

"Should I be worried?"

"That depends on how quickly you get here" I knew I shouldn't be messing with her but she was cute when she was concerned.

"Santana I'm freaking out here, tell me you aren't in danger"

"I'm not in danger just get your cute butt over here ASAP"

I heard her let out a sigh of relief.

"You shouldn't mess with my head like that; you'll pay for that later"

"I look forward to it"

"I'll be there in 5"

"Ok see you then"

I hung up the phone and smirked to myself. Now that I was I single there was nothing holding us back. We still had obvious things to figure out but that didn't mean it needed to stop us from having a little fun. For now we needed to keep everything a secret. I couldn't risk the chance of Puck finding out before I had time to explain how I'd tell him. Then there's Quinn, I need her to be ok with this, I can't lose her too. Brittany gave me the impression that she was fine with keeping thing quiet for a while but I know she doesn't want to be my dirty little secret and I definitely didn't want here to feel that way.

She knocked on my back bedroom door as usual. She looked really nervous. I smiled and opened the door. She quickly walked in and started biting her nails.

"You ok there?" I laughed a little walking towards her.

"Just tell me" she pleaded.

"You don't waste any time do you?" I chuckled.

"Santana…"she warned.

"OK fine, I-uh broke up with him"

She was waiting for more.

"That's it? What happened?"

I walked even close to her and grabbed her hands linking our fingers together.

"It went better than expected; I told him I couldn't be with him anymore. He was sad then mad then he sort of…understood?"

"Are you OK?" she squeezed my fingers.

"I will be"

"I'm glad it went ok for you"

"Me too, oh and get this, his flight doesn't leave until tomorrow morning so he has to stay at my house tonight"

Her eyes widened.

"That'll be…awkward"

"I know, I'm just glad you're here with me"

"Me too"

She let go of my hands a wrapped them around my face.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

I blushed.

"Not exactly"

Nobody has ever called be beautiful. I was always _hot_.

"_You_ Santana Lopez are the most stunning women I've ever laid eyes on"

A girl could get used to this.

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself" she smiled.

The next thing I knew, she was leaning down and bringing her lips to mine. Her kisses are always so refreshing. I moved my hand to her lower back and teased my fingers under the hem. She seemed to enjoy that because I felt her tongue dive into my mouth. I've never been one to enjoy French kisses but Brittany really knew what she was doing. She surprised me by moving  
her hands to my waist and lifting me off the ground.

I gasped.

"Brittany what're you—" she stopped me from talking by pressing her mouth against mine.

I decided to go along with it and wrap my legs around her waist. She didn't break the kiss and she smiled and starting walking towards my bed. I knew where this was going and I didn't want to stop her one bit. My back hit the bed and she was hovering over me.

"Is anyone coming home anytime soon?" She looked at me with desire written all over her face.

"I-I don't think so" I stuttered.

"Relax; we won't do anything you aren't comfortable with"

I nodded and leaned up to kiss her again. She kept caressing my cheeks in the sweetest way possible. This wasn't just lust, this felt different. I never thought I'd enjoy being this intimate with someone. Now I understand why everyone has sex so much. She kept kissing me deep and slow and I wanted to speed things up. I was nervous but in a good way, with her I feel more experienced than I really am. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started pulling it up slowly. She stopped kissing me to examine my face.

"Is that not ok?" here I was thinking all about myself and I didn't even stop to think if she was ready.

"I don't want you to think you have to prove something to me, I want you but I also want you to be ready"

Could she get any sweeter? Any other person would have rolled with it and undressed me in seconds.

"Your sweet, I'm not ready for _that_ yet but I really want to touch your abs" I was surprised by my own boldness.

"Is that right?" she smirked.

"Uh-huh"

"Then it's only fair I touch yours too"

I gulped.

Her hair was sticking to her face so I raced up and pushed her hair back slightly and tucking it behind her ear. It's then that I saw a tiny scar right at the edge of her hairline. It was about three inches long and pretty thin but it was definitely noticeable. I'm surprised I'd never seen it before now. I reached my hand up and ran my pointer finger along it. She frowned and grabbed my hand taking it off her face.

"What's it from?"

It's amazing how fast the mood can change in a room. Brittany had now climbed off of me and was sitting at the edge of my bed twiddling her fingers. I sat up and scooted next to her so our legs were touching. I reached over and grabbed her hand trying to figure out what she was feeling.

"Sorry…you don't have to tell me"

Of course I was curious but I didn't want her to feel like she had to tell me.

"Don't be, this is just a little odd for me"

"What?"

"Sometimes I forget that you just moved here, everyone here knows about my scar"

"Ok…"

"I got it about two years ago from a surfing accident, I was in this competition and I was favored to win, I had already won it before and people were fascinated because I was so young. Anyway, I caught a bad wave and lost control of my board and next thing I knew I was being swallowed by a 40 foot wave, I almost died. Not even from hitting my head underwater but from drowning. They rushed out to help and I wasn't breathing so they did CPR and obviously it worked. I bet you can find a video of it on YouTube."

I was horrified, my heart sunk at the idea that she could have died and I would have never met her. Plus there was no way I was looking that up on YouTube. I looked up and she had tears falling down her face. My throat felt tight at the sight of her crying. I had no idea something like that happened to her. She was my surfing instructor for god sakes.

"Brittany…I'm so sorry that happened to you"

I reached up and brought my hands around her cheeks forcing her to look at me. Her eyes were puffy and her face was wet. She wasn't moving, she was just softly crying to herself. We stared at each other for a few more seconds before I gave her a soft smile and leaned in kissing her wet cheeks. She closed her eyes and leaned in to my touch. I kept kissing her cheeks and eventually moved my body so I was straddling her hips. I felt her hands move to my lower back. I gave her a small peck on the lips and she pulled her closer to her body. I took that as a good sign and pressed my lips harder against hers. Her arms around me felt so amazing, she made me feel safe. Something I haven't felt in a long time. I took my hands off her face and brought them to the bottom of my shirt. She looked at me confused as I pulled my shirt over my head in one motion and put my hands back around her neck. Her eyes widened and went straight to my chest. The position we were in didn't really give her choice of places to look. I giggled and felt her hands tighten around my back. I was wearing a simple print bra which wasn't very sexy but it didn't look like she even cared. She leaned forward and placed soft kissed along my neck before moving down to my collar bone. My breathing quicken and heard tilted back in arousal as I realized what she was going to do next. She lifted her eyes to meet mine asking for silent permission to continue. I nodded and she brought her mouth kissing the top of each breast before looking . One of her hands moved up my back, her eyes met mine as she reached the clasp of my bra which snapped open in one movement. Never leaving eye contact she gently moved the straps down my arms leaving my chest fully exposed.

"Are you sure this is ok?"

Her hand was rubbing up and down my back. If she didn't do something soon I was going to explode.

"Either you touch them or I will"

She growled and brought her warm hands up to my chest cupping them gently. I wasn't used to someone being so gentle with me. Puck always grabbed my boobs rough and it never felt good. She leaned forward kissing me gently on the lips while moving her thumbs over my hard nipples. I never thought a simple touch could feel so good. I felt my underwear starting to get sticky. I pulled myself away from the kiss and brought my hands to the back of her head guiding her face to my chest. She licked her lips and kissed the valley of my breasts. Next she moved her lips to cover one of my nipples. She lightly sucked before flicking her tongue around it in circles. I was aching with arousal and needed to be touched. She kept her attention on my breasts as I closed my eyes and slid my own hand down my shorts into my underwear. I bit down on my lip as I stroked myself. The feeling of Brittany's warm lips around my nipple and the pressure I was putting on my clit was almost too much to handle. I was beyond wet and I felt my fingers starting to get damp. All these things I was feeling were new and exciting. I hadn't even noticed Brittany had stopped and was looking down where my hand was. She was practically drooling.

"Jesus Santana…"

I smirked and continued touching myself.

"Enjoying the show?"

She let out a breathy laugh.

"You have no idea how much I'm enjoying this but you should probably stop before my hand replaces yours"

It should be illegal for her to say things like that.

I removed my hand and rubbed it on my shorts. She swallowed and moved her fingertips down the valley of my breasts to my abs which tightened at her touch.

"Your body is so stunning"

I blushed.

"Thank you"

It's funny how a person can go from having no sex drive to barely being able to keep your pants on. I knew she wanted this but she was letting me have all control. My legs had started to cramp from this position so I slid off her hand and crawled toward the top of my bed lying on my back. Brittany followed quickly and was now between my legs hovering over me. I reached forward grabbing the hem of her shirt pulling it up until she got the hint and lifted it the rest of the way throwing it on the floor. It's almost like she was prepared for this because she was wearing a sexy white laced bra. I was starting to get nervous because the only boobs I've seen are my own. I know friends usually see each other's at one point but I'd never seen Quinn's. Not even a nip slip. My eyes went toward her perfectly toned stomach. I thought _I _had abs. I didn't really know what to do next and she understood that so she grabbed one of my hands and brought it up to her breast. Even though it was over the bra she still felt fucking amazing. I brought my other hand up and gave them both a tiny squeeze. She moved her body so she was flush against mine. Legs on legs, stomach to stomach, and chest on chest. She kissed me passionately and slid her tongue across my bottom lip. Her bra was pressing me uncomfortably so I reached behind her unhooking it. I felt her smile against my lips and she pulled away slightly so she could take it off fully. I hadn't even got a good look at her boobs before I felt them pressed against mine. We both gasped and kept kissing.

This was all I was comfortable with for now. I needed time to learn how I could please her better before diving in and disappointing her.

Our heated session was interrupted when one of our phones started ringing. We hadn't made any movements to stop until it starting ringing for the third time.

"Ugh!" Brittany pulled away and turned her head toward the ringing noise.

"I think it's mine" Brittany rolled off me to let me grab my phone. I walked over toward the table where my phone was sitting and saw that it was Quinn.

I let out a long breath.

She must have found out about Puck and got pissed because I hadn't even told her I planned on breaking up with him. I suddenly felt a wave of guilt, she's my best friend and I should have given her some kind of warning.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Brittany come up behind me and wrap her arms tightly around my waist. I could feel her boobs pressed against my back.

"Britt…"

I didn't even know if that was a moan or a warning but she took it as a warning and pulled away. I turned around and she was frowning slightly looking at the phone in my hand. My eyes went down to her perky breasts. God she was perfect. I licked my lips before speaking.

"Can I ask you something?"

She tilted her head before nodding.

"How did you do it? Get back to surfing after almost dying?"

She looked at me with sad eyes. Something changed in her; she turned around and walked away from me. Next thing I knew she was putting her clothes back on and I was standing there confused. She picked up my clothes and walked over to me handing me my clothes. She spoke up before I had a chance to.

"Let's go for a walk"

I looked down at my chest then back at her. She stepped forward grabbing my bra out of the pile. Moving around me she pulled my bra up my arms and hooked it in the back. I pulled my shirt on and grabbed some flip flops from my closet.

"Feel like a walk on the beach?" I suggested.

"I'd like that"

We walked out the backdoor and headed toward the beach. I felt empty without her touching me at all. We were walking along to water for a couple minutes before she starting talking.

"I didn't go in the water until a year after the accident; my therapist suggested I teach surfing lessons to overcome the fear"

I wondered if she still saw a therapist.

"Are you still afraid?"

"Yes, I haven't surfed since that day"

"Wait what? But you were my surfing instructor."

"That's true but I never actually surfed"

Now that I thought about it, she only paddled out and helped _me_ do the actual surfing.

"Oh…are you still seeing a therapist?"

"Yeah I see her every week, it was also her suggestion to get involved in different things to take my mind off surfing. I don't think you understand how much I used to surf and how much I loved it. It was everything, I'd wake up and my brother and I would catch morning waves. Morning waves turned into all day waves pretty much every day."

I didn't notice anybody around us so I pulled her hand into mine and linked our fingers together. She squeezed slightly and continued.

"After the accident, I couldn't even look at the ocean without breaking into a cold sweat. I was terrified and my parents got really worried so they suggested therapy. Turns out it was the best thing that ever happened to me. If I hadn't gone to therapy and thrown myself into different activities, I might not have met you."

My heart swelled with emotion. I'm not sure what she was implying but I let myself fantasize about the idea of being very important in her life.

"I'm so proud of you"

I stopped us from walking and moved so I was facing her. I let go of her hand and put my arms around her neck pulling her in close for a tight hug. She buried her face in my neck leaving a soft kiss there. Here I thought bright bubbly Brittany was perfect but her imperfections were actually what made her perfect.

"I really like you Santana, so much that it scares me"

I didn't hesitate.

"I really like you too, we can be scared together"

She gave me the biggest grin I'd ever seen before leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips.

"If I asked you on a date would you say yes?"

I smiled and tapped my finger to my lips.

"Hmm it depends on how you ask"

"I-I don't really have something clever and cheesy to say at the top of my head so…I guess this is me asking you" Her voice was soft and she looked really shy at the moment.

"That _was _clever and cheesy so I suppose my answer is yes"

She giggled hugging me tighter and placed another kiss on my lips.

Little did we know, Puck had been walking back from downtown and saw everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**:

**Sorry for the wait, this time of year is brutal for college. My summer will be starting after next week so updates will be more frequent. I wanted to thank you all for all the follows/favorites/reviews! They all make me so happy, especially the reviews. I love hearing what you guys have to say so don't be shy ;)**

* * *

"Let's go then"

Brittany unwrapped her arms from around me and started walking in the opposite direction. It took me a few seconds to realize she wasn't waiting for me to catch up. There was the feeling of sand hitting the back of my legs as I walked at a fast pace to catch up to her.

"Wait, go where?"

We were walking side by side in the direction of my house.

"Our date"

"R-Right now? Don't you have to plan it or something?"

She chuckled.

"I've known what our first date would be since I gave you that surfing lesson"

I blushed.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, I've wanted to do this with you since I took you to pet those turtles but I thought it would be too romantic"

"I'd say a picnic in a secluded spot filled with adorable turtles is _pretty _romantic"

"Yeah…I'm pretty smooth that way"

We both laughed.

"Cocky much?"

"More like confidence, I _have _lived here a while…I know all the good spots"

"Oh really? Are you taking me to all the spots that got you laid?"

I joked but Brittany froze. Her entire body language changed. She turned to look at me with a serious face.

"Of course not" she said flatly.

I let out a nervous laugh.

"I was kidding" I shrugged.

"You shouldn't joke about that" she hadn't even cracked a smile yet.

"Sorry…" I felt like an ass.

"It's okay…I just don't want you to think I would ever do that to you." Her tone now soft.

"I know that already, it was a bad joke"

She gave me a soft smile and placed her hand in mine. I loved the feeling or her hand in mine. It's an electrifying feeling, the same feeling you get when someone is softly whispering in your ear. It's the most innocent, yet most erotic feeling in the world. The hand of the person who has occupied all my thoughts. I've never felt so happy or _safe._ Brittany Pierce is _definitely_ going to give me a run for my money.

"I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize this"

I don't even know what _this _is but whatever it is it already feels amazing. I should feel terrible for breaking up with Puck but Brittany is…Brittany. She knows exactly what I need when I need it. She's the kind of person I've been looking for but I never knew I'd find it in a women.

"Should we go?"

"Yeah, we'll take my car and we should be back here around 7-7:30, is that alright?"

"Anything to avoid Puck and my mom, I don't exactly feel like explaining to her what happened yet"

"Do you know what you'll say to her?"

"The truth"

"The truth? About us?" She sounded hopeful.

"No!" I said a little too loud. "I mean…no," I said quieter. "Not yet, I wouldn't even know what to say."

"Oh…yeah, we should probably walk a little faster if we want to make it on time"

She frowned and pulled me forward.

"I'll tell her eventually I'm just not ready for that yet"

"I know, I'm not used to sneaking around is all"

"I need you to be patient with me because I don't know when I'll be ready"

"I will and I'll be here when you decide to tell your mom"

"Thank you"

"You should probably change into a pair of jeans"

"Jeans? Are you kidding? It's so hot out!"

"I guess jean shorts would work but don't say I didn't warn you"

"But you aren't wearing jeans…"

"I don't need them"

"What does that mean? Why do I need them and you don't?"

"I don't want to give it away, do you have jeans or not?"

I huffed.

"Yes"

We walked in my house and headed towards my bedroom. I went to my closet and pulled out my shortest pair of jean shorts. I smirked as I walked out of my closet. Brittany was standing there expecting to see my already changed.

I smirked as I slid down the shorts I was already wearing down my legs.

Brittany's eyes widened.

"Um—W-What are you doing?"

I bit my lip and walked towards her seductively. I was only wearing a shirt and my lace underwear. When I was standing right in front of her I grabbed the jean shorts and slid them up my legs.

"Changing, what did you think I was doing?" I grinned and raised my eyebrow.

Brittany let out a breath and laughed.

"Well played"

"Uh-huh"

"You don't have anything a little more…" She trailed off as she looked at my legs.

"Shorter?"

She snorted.

"I was going to say _longer_"

"This is as long as it gets"

"Alright, but you might regret this decision."

"I'm sure I won't, let's go"

I motioned for the door but her hand caught my arm.

"You should wear regular shoes. You do own something other than heels and flip flops right?"

I nudged her playfully.

"What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"The kind that doesn't own an old pair of sneakers" She chuckled.

"Well half of that is right"

I walked back to my closet and pulled out a black pair of high top converse. I bought them months ago for a party but didn't end up going so they were shoved to the back of my closet.

"You've never worn these before?"

"Nope, will they do?"

"Yeah those are good, we can go now."

We walked out of my room and were met with my mom. She was standing in the kitchen smiling at us. There was no way of getting out of here without some kind of conversation now.

"Hey mom"

"Hi girls, I am making some food that I _know _Puck loves, where is he anyways?"

I felt pretty guilty, she had gone out of her way to make food that he likes plus she had bought his plane ticket and all I'd done in return is dump him.

"Oh…um about that…I kind of broke up with him earlier" Brittany and I walked over and sat down at the counter.

She stopped cutting and looked up at me.

"What do you mean you _kind of _broke up with him?"

She didn't seem upset she just seemed really confused.

"It's not _kind of,_ it's…I full on broke up with him. I know you flew him out here and I'm sorry it was a waste of money but I couldn't keep lying to him and myself"

I looked over at Brittany briefly who was intently watching our interaction.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that but if you are happier this way then I'm happy. I don't want you to worry about the plane ticket, his trip here was to make you happy and if you're happier now that you broke up, I can't really complain about that."

I smiled.

"Thank you, that means a lot"

More than she could possibly know.

"So if you broke up with him where is he?"

She continued cutting some vegetables.

"He told me he was going downtown a few hours ago"

"Ok well if he doesn't come back by the time this food is ready you might have to hunt him down"

I rolled my eyes.

The last thing I wanted to do was look for Puck when I had Brittany here with me and we are supposed to be on a date right now.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's probably just walking around clearing his head"

"Clearing his head? Honey he must be heartbroken and angry, what if he gets into a fight with someone?"

"Puck can take care of himself"

He stopped cutting once again to look at me.

"Look, I know you broke up but you still care about him and so do I. The last thing I need is his mother calling me up because he broke his hand hitting a wall."

Of course I still cared about him but right now my focus was Brittany who was sitting there awkwardly not talking.

"Brittany and I are going out for a while, we'll be back later"

"Later as in you'll be back for dinner?" She quirked her brow.

"If it's a late dinner than we'll be back"

"Alright, don't get into any trouble"

"Yeah…we won't"

We got up and walked out of my house.

"Just so you know this drive is about an hour. Is that okay?"

An hour? What the hell did she have planned?

"Sounds good"

"You can take a nap if you want"

I nodded and shut my eyes. I would have dozed off anyways but I was glad she was ok with a silent car ride.

"Santana…"

I felt a soft hand move up and down my arm.

My eyes fluttered open and were met with Brittany's bright blue eyes.

"Hey"

"Are you ready for this?"

"For what?"

"Wellll I hope you like horses"

Oh god.

"Horses? Like real horses?"

"Yes, real horses. You aren't afraid of them right?" she chuckled.

"I don't know…I never even seen one before"

"I hoped you'd say that"

She grinned and got out of the car. There was only one other car in the lot. It seemed like we were at some kind of ranch.

"So I guess we're riding horses?"

She nodded and took my hand leading us toward the front office.

"The owner is a good friend of my parent's so he basically lets me do whatever I want when I come around"

"Is there anyone you don't know on this island?"

"Well it's a pretty big island so…yeah"

We walked up to the front desk and hit the little bell that was sitting there. A guy came out from the side and immediately smiled at us. If this was the owner I would be shocked because this guy looked our age. He has shaggy blonde hair and dark green eyes. He definitely looked like a surfer. It also looked like Abercrombie had thrown up all over him. It seems like all the guys around here dress the same. He walked around the desk in his flip flops and hugged Brittany tight. She let go of my hand. She actually fucking let go of my hand to hug this guy. I felt like I was going to be sick. I know she's gay and all but when you tell that to some guys, they see it as a challenge to get you into bed. Why was this jerk off wearing flip flops anyways? Isn't he supposed to ride horses or something? Anger and insecurity ran through my veins. My teeth clenched and if it had been possible, my eyes would have seared holes through him.

"It's so good to see you Brittany!"

Brittany stepped out of his embrace and stepped back towards me.

"This is my friend Santana, Santana this is Lucas"

Friend. The fact that she used that word made my stomach feel uneasy.

He held out his hand and I shook it confidently.

"Nice to meet you"

He tried smiled at me but I didn't return it. He had to know his place.

"You too"

He took his hand back and eyed me a bit. By the way he looked at me I could already tell he didn't like me. He kept looking from me to Brittany until he spoke up again.

"Do you want two horses or one? Ellie sure misses you."

He made his way back around the desk.

"I miss Ellie like crazy! I think it'll be better if both of us ride her."

_Wanky _

I didn't miss the slight frown on his face when she told him we'd be sharing a horse.

"Cool, you know where she is so I'll leave you to it"

"Thanks Lucas!"

She grabbed my hand and practically started running towards the stables.

"Slow down Brittany!"

"Sorry I'm just really excited!"

"I can tell" I said flatly and let go of her hand. Stupid Lucas was getting in my head already. The way he looked at her— ugh. I know that look; it's the look Puck always gave me. Before we started dating he would give me that look, that's how I knew he liked me.

She stopped walking with me and pouted.

"What's wrong? You aren't nervous are you?"

"I'm fine, let's do this" I gave her my best fake smile but she wasn't buying it.

"Tell me the truth"

I sighed.

"_Lucas _obviously likes you, how do you know him anyways?"

"What? Lucas doesn't like me, he knows I'm gay…and he's the owner's son"

"You think that's going to stop him from trying?"

"Yes? Forget about him, he doesn't mean anything and I want to enjoy this date that I'm on with this girl I happen to like a lot."

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

She leaned forward and gave me a sweet kiss before leading us towards the stables. There were tons of horses that we walked by.

"Do you come here a lot?"

"I used to come around a lot after my accident but not so much recently, I've been too busy."

We stopped outside a stable.

"Ellie is the sweetest horse here, you'll love her"

When she opened the door we were met with the most beautiful horse I'd ever seen. I'd only ever seen pictures but this horse was incredible. I should have guessed it would be white. It was such a bright shade of white, she looked _perfect_. I never understood why people loved horses so much but I know now just by looking at it. The powerful limbs and perfectly sculpted muscular body made the horse bold and intimidating. The white hair was also perfectly combed. I stood there admiring its beauty. The way it's snout went from a dark gray to light gray blending perfectly into the perfect shade of white.

"So this is Ellie…she's an Arabian horse. They use her for endurance completions but I like to come out here and have her trot around."

Brittany stepped forward and ran her hand along Ellie's neck.

"She's gorgeous"

"Yeah, she's my favorite horse here"

"How long has she been here?"

"A couple years, they've been trying to sell her but nobody wants to spend that kind of money around here" She frowned.

"How much is she going for?"

"About six hundred thousand"

My eyes widened.

"Six hundred thousand?! Why is she so expensive?"

"Her breed in general is very expensive and she's won so many championships it makes the price go up a lot. Plus you have to take into account with how gorgeous she is."

"Wow…I would have never thought"

"Do you want to give her a treat? She loves them."

She walked out of the stable for a couple seconds and came back with two treats.

"I don't know…" I was hesitant.

"Come on, she won't bite"

She walked up to me grabbing my hand facing it palm up and put the treat in the middle.

"Keep your hand like this and put it right under her mouth, she'll take it"

I gulped.

No way in hell did I feel like getting my fingers bitten off today.

"I don't know about this…"

She stepped forward and wrapped her arm around my waist bringing me closer to the horse. Each step I was getting increasingly nervous. I felt stupid but seeing this horse shot my confidence down to nothing.

Brittany carefully placed her hand under my own and brought it under Ellie's mouth. Her nostrils flared a bit sniffing the object in my hand before opening her mouth and covering her lips over the treat. All that she left was a wet mark in the middle of my hand.

I giggled.

"See? Ellie wouldn't bite you, she's super nice."

"That tickled" I wiped my hand on my shorts.

She laughed and nodded her head.

"It usually tickles with every horse"

It took Brittany a while to set Ellie up. She grabbed a bunch of things I had never seen before and put it on her. I stood idly in the corner until Brittany led her outside.

"I'm going to have you ride in front"

I swallowed nervously.

"Me in front? Why?"

"That way I'll show you what to do"

"You can't show me from the front?"

"You'll enjoy this, I promise. Slide to the front and I'll be right behind you."

"If you say so…"

Brittany kneeled down on the ground.

A wave of nerves came over me.

"Uh…"

"Don't worry" She chuckled and patted her thigh.

I looked at her confused.

"Ellie is pretty tall. Put your foot on my thigh and swing your other leg over the saddle."

I gave her a questioning look.

"But I'll get your pants all dirty"

She shook her head and laughed.

"My pants are getting dirty from kneeling down here so long. Do you want my help or not?" She smirked.

"Ok" I stepped forward and put my foot on her thigh then I put my weight on her leg and swung the other one over Ellie.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Yeah, yeah" I rolled my eyes. "Get up here with me before I hop down."

She put her foot in the stirrup and brought her body close behind mine.

"Put both your feet in the stirrups and later you can grab onto the horn if you want"

I looked to each side and put my feet in them.

"Are the stirrups at a good length? You can adjust them if they aren't."

"They're good"

"Ok, grab the reins and we're going to make her walk"

I reached my hand forward and grabbed them.

"With both hands and hold them at the same length on either side of the withers"

"The what?"

I felt her hands come around me and trickles down my arms until she reached my hands.

"Like this" She whispered in my ear.

I shivered.

"N-Now what?" Her mouth was still close to my ear.

"Now you turn your head and kiss me" I could hear the lust in her voice.

I turned my head not letting go of the reins. Her hand came up to my cheek as she brought our lips together. Every time she kissed me she took my breath away, it didn't matter how short it was. It took so much strength for me not to let go of the reins. I felt Brittany smile against my lips right before she pulled away.

"Squeeze her sides a little with both your legs to get her walking"

I did what she said and Ellie started moving. I looked ahead to the beautiful setting. I could see trees far away in the distance but besides that it was very flat. There was a pathway that we were on that was straight for as far as I could see.

"I guess this is a _little _romantic but I think the turtle's thing was a smidge more romantic"

"Once we get to the spot it'll be perfect"

"What spot?"

"You'll see. If we want to make it in time we should kick up the speed on this horse. She's the fastest horse I've ever ridden."

"I like this speed. This speed is perfectly acceptable."

If we went anything faster than walking I was sure I would fall off.

"Pull back on the reins and say 'whoa' "

"What'll that do?"

"She'll stop walking"

I looked around curious as to why we were stopping. This didn't seem like a particularly special spot. It was flat grounds all around us.

"No offense but this doesn't seem like that great of a spot…"

She laughed.

"We're stopping so I can be in front. We are going to have to pick up the speed to get to the spot I like."

I nodded and did what she said and Ellie stopped right away.

"Slide back"

I felt the cool air hit my back as Brittany slid off the horse. I moved my body so it hit the back of the saddle and Brittany jumped right back up fitting between my legs perfectly.

"You might want to hold on tight"

I leaned forwards and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. When she felt my embrace she kicked her legs and got Ellie moving. She went from trotting to a full on gallop. Now I understand why she wanted me to wear longer shorts. My legs started to chafe against the leather saddle. I closed my eyes keeping my arms around her and enjoyed the ride. I'm glad we switched spots because I know I would be terrified if I were in the front.

I didn't know how much time had passed. I actually started dozing off before I felt us come to a halt.

"We're here, you can release you death grip" She teased.

"Sorry" I mumbled and released my arms.

She hopped down and offered her hand to help me. I took it graciously because the last thing I wanted was to fall on my face. When my feet hit the ground I was able to look around and understand why we were here. It was beautiful, the most beautiful spot I'd ever been in. We were overlooking the crisp blue ocean and the sun beginning to set. Brittany took my hand and walked us forward.

"You wanna sit?"

"Sure"

She let go of my hand and sat down on the floor. Reaching her hand out I took it and she guided me between her legs. She immediately wrapped her arms around my waist and put her chin on my shoulder.

"Alright this might be a tad big more romantic than I expected"

She hummed in approval.

"Told you so, this is why I was in a hurry."

I turned my head slightly nuzzling hers.

"How'd you find this place?"

"When I was having problems I would ride around randomly which isn't safe I don't recommend it. Anyways, one day I let Ellie lead the way. I just let her go where she wanted to go and we ended up here. After I found this I came here so much, it really helped deal with things."

I turned my head completely so I was face to face with her.

"I'm really glad you found this and that you took me here, it's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it"

She leaned forward and brought her soft lips against mine. I couldn't help but feel adrenaline pump through my heart as I felt her lips move against mine. When I felt her pulling away I brought my hand around her neck to keep her in place and deepen the kiss. I never imagined enjoying a moment like this so much. Kissing someone this much. Her lips were so soft and urgent against mine but at the same time it was soft and comforting. The scene was exquisite, it left me breathless. Time always seemed to stop when our lips met.

Brittany finally pulled away with a big smile on her face.

"Don't wanna miss the sunset do we? It's only the biggest reason I brought you out here."

"You didn't bring me out here to make me swoon? How am I supposed to top this?" I teased.

"Does that mean I get a second date?" Her thumbs lightly rubbing at my hipbones.

"A second date is definitely looking like a possibility"

"Good" She moved my hair to one side and placed a delicate kiss on the back on my neck. I leaned back in her embrace and covered her hands with my own. We sat there in silence enjoying the beautiful view. The colors and the intensity of the rays reflecting off the water are just enough to calm you. The peach orange light was slowly be dipping behind the ocean and out of view. It seemed as if the day were at a rest…oddly peaceful. I was never able to enjoy a beautiful sunset like this in Ohio.

"We should head back pretty quick before it gets too dark"

I groaned.

"I don't wanna"

"Neither do I but it can get pretty creepy out here in the dark"

My heart suddenly started beating rapidly as I shot out of her arms and to my feet. I definitely didn't want to stick around to see what creepy things crawled out of those trees.

She looked at me and laughed as she stood up with me.

"I guess you're ready now"

I moved towards her quickly and snatched her hand.

"Yep. Time to go now."

"Ok boss, let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I feel so bad for not updating in so long but I haven't had internet in over a month! I've been traveling with my family all over Europe :D. Anyways, I just found out about Cory and I'm so heartbroken. Praying for Lea. RIP Cory.**

* * *

When we walked in my house Puck was standing there like he'd been waiting for us.

"I need to talk to you, _alone_" His eyes shifted to Brittany.

His tone made me edgy. The way he was looking between Brittany and me with such hate gave me the shivers.

"Can we do this later? I'm starving." I looked towards the kitchen where all the food was set up.

"This can't wait" He crossed his arms defensively.

"_Fine,_ you can wait in my room Brittany" She nodded and walked out of sight.

"Let's talk in my room" he said.

"OK," I didn't know what he could want to talk about. I thought I was pretty clear with what I said earlier.

When we reached his room he shut the door behind us and clenched his jaw. I stood in the middle of the room as he walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"I need you to tell me why you broke up with me" His voice was strained and serious.

Did we really have to go over this again?

"I told you things between us weren't great. I don't have romantic feelings towards you anymore." I said bluntly.

"Anymore? Did you _ever _have feelings for me?" His normally calm demeanor slowly changed and his face twisted into anger, nostrils flaring and mouth quivering.

"Of course I had feelings for you, why else would I say yes when you asked me to be your girlfriend?" I did feel something for him before, nothing strong but there was something there. I still haven't figured out if those feelings were mistaken with the feeling of excitement of having a real boyfriend. What I felt for Puck wasn't anything compared to what I feel for Brittany. Touching Brittany with one finger gave me more feelings than I ever had with Puck.

"I don't think so Santana, there was a reason why you never put out and it wasn't because you weren't ready!" He stood up suddenly still clenching his hands.

"Puck—" he interrupted me.

"No! For so long I tried convincing myself that the reason you didn't want to sleep with me was because you wanted to wait but that wasn't the reason at all was it?"

That _was _the reason I never slept with him. I never felt ready plus I never had that connection with him. I thought if we dated long enough that feeling would appear but it never did. I felt guilty turning him down countless times but he seemed to understand it wasn't something I wanted yet.

"What are you getting at?" I snapped.

"What was I to you? You know what; I'll answer that for you. You used me as a cover-up!"

"Cover-up? What the hell?"

"I'm such an idiot; I don't know how I didn't see it sooner."

"See what?"

"You Santana! I feel like I don't even know you anymore!" He yelled.

"That's not true, you _do _know me" I tried to keep my voice calm but he was starting to make me mad. He stepped towards me and made sure we made eye contact.

"I saw you on the beach with Brittany" he said flatly.

My stomach dropped feeling as though something had walked through my body and left me numb and shaking. I was breathless and gripped by own fear. How had he seen? He was supposed to be downtown. I'd been caught; he had seen us and there was no way to deny it anymore.

"I—uh…h-how much did you see?" I broke eye contact and looked anywhere but at him.

"Enough to know that you cheated on me and lied about everything" His was quieter now. He sounded more heartbroken now than when I'd dumped him.

"I'm sorry Puck. I _really _am but Brittany's different, you wouldn't understand. I know what you saw must have looked really bad but what Brittany and I had when you and I were still together was more emotional. We never…" I trailed off.

"Slept together?"

"We didn't did anything more than kiss, even than I felt bad about it. I know you don't want to hear any of this but the cats out of the bag."

"Emotional cheating is worse in my opinion. Why would you lie to me about your sexuality? I thought I was your boyfriend _and_ best friend, but you've been lying to me for years then you move out here and fuck around with the first girl who gives you the time of day."

"That's not true! I never had feelings for another girl until I met Brittany. I'm sorry that you feel betrayed and left in the dark but I'm still trying to figure myself out." I started to cry, tears slowly ran down my face.

"I can understand how you're confused but did you think could keep your girlfriend a secret forever? We're you ever planning on telling me or we're you going to wait for me to find out from someone else?"

"She isn't my girlfriend and I planned on telling you after you got over me. I didn't want you to hate me."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

I shook my head.

"Nobody can find out yet, _please _don't tell anybody" My vision was blurry and my eyes were probably red and swollen by now.

"You think I would expose you like that?" He seemed dumbfounded.

"Considering I cheated on you with a girl and lied about it, yeah I wouldn't blame you if you did."

He stepped forward giving me sad eyes. His face was full of pity and I didn't want any of it.

"Santana…cheating or not I can't force myself not to care about you. You'll always be my first love. You shouldn't have to go through this alone." He stretched his arm out and wiped my face. This was the side of Puck that I liked the most. He can yell and scream all he wants but at the end of the day he says something that and makes you want give him a hug. He isn't afraid to show he cares. Someone will be lucky to have him someday but that person isn't me.

"I've got Brittany"

He shook his head.

"You should tell Quinn, she'd understand"

I don't know how I'm going to tell Quinn. I don't want her to find out like Puck. She would be a lot less sympathetic since we've known each other a lot longer. Whenever I think about telling her I remember that time she kissed me freshman year. We never talked about it but things did get a little awkward after it happened. I tried subtly bringing it up a few times but she brushed me off.

"I don't want to tell anybody anything yet"

"If you say so…"

"Thank you for being understanding"

He smiled slightly.

"You still hungry? Wanna eat something?"

"I should probably talk to Brittany. She doesn't know what's going on."

"Oh. Right." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I know this is awkward considering we broke up but I'd like to keep in touch with you if can ever forgive me"

"It's impossible not to forgive you" He smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"I thought you'd hate me" I said against his chest.

"I don't hate you, I hate the idea that someone makes you happier than I could" He pulled away.

"You'll find someone; I have no doubt about that."

"Thanks"

I gave him a small smile and left the room to return to Brittany. As I walked out past the kitchen my mom was standing there with her eyebrow quirked. She must have heard us yelling. She walked towards me and gave me a hug.

"Are you ok?" She rubbed my back with her hands.

"Did you hear us?"

"I heard yelling," She pulled away and examined my face. I knew my face was still red from crying. "Brittany came out here and heard too. She looked kind of frightened so I told her to go home and wait for everything to settle down and we could have dinner a different night."

Great. Brittany was probably so confused right now. I resisted the urge to call her and hear her soothing voice. I know the minute I tell her what happened she'll drive over here. Today had been hectic enough; I need a night to sleep on this without any more drama.

"Sorry I ruined dinner"

She gave a soft smile.

"It really seems like you're changing"

"What?" I looked at her confused.

"I mean—not in a bad way. Ever since we moved here you just seem different, more like that little girl I used to know."

It's hard not to be in a good mood when you're here; it's like being on a permanent vacation.

"Um…thanks?"

"I knew you'd be happier here"

"Yeah, I am." There's only one reason for that though…

"Have you talked to your dad recently?"

"We've kinda been playing phone tag for a couple days. He always calls me when I'm in class for some reason."

"Then you should tell him what time you get out of class, he misses you."

"How would you know that?" I tilted my head.

"We talk every week. You're his daughter; a conversation doesn't need to happen to know he misses you."

"I miss him too. You think he'll ever come out to visit?"

My mom shifts uncomfortably.

"I don't know, honey. We talked about visits and we're both leaning towards having you flown out to Lima. You could visit some of your old friends."

I did miss Quinn, but she said she wanted to come out here.

"Ok, I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Isn't it a little early for that?" She turned around and looked at the clock.

"Yeah it is but I'm pretty drained, emotionally."

"Oh, ok. Sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning. Don't forget we need to take Puck to the airport tomorrow."

"I won't forget"

* * *

When I woke up it was already ten in the morning. I reached over to my night stand to check my phone but was met with a cold empty surface. Great, my phone is gone. Now I have no way of contacting Brittany.

I come up with the idea to visit her at her job. The only problem is I have no idea if or where she is working today.

Thinking logically, I decided to check the beach first because it's the closest one to my house. I pull myself out of bed and quickly get dressed.

When I pull up to the beach I frown because I don't see her car in the lot. I hop out of the car anyways to see if she's there. When I walk in the tent I was met with a familiar face.

"Um—Luke right? Brittany's brother? Do you remember me?"

He nods.

"The girl I hit with the football, right? Santana?"

Wow, he has a good memory.

"Yeah, that's me." I blush at the embarrassing memory of the bloody nose I received.

He laughed a little.

"I'm sorry about that again"

"That's ok; I was actually wondering if you knew where Brittany was. I misplaced my phone so I can't get ahold of her."

"Oh-uh, yeah. C-Can I ask you something?" He looked slightly nervous.

"Sure"

"Did something happen with Brittany last night?"

Fuck, I hope Brittany isn't mad about last night. She's the one good thing I've got going right now.

"What do mean?"

"She told me this morning that she was going to her spot. She only goes there when she's upset and she wouldn't tell me anything. I know you've been hanging out a lot recently..." He trailed off.

"Oh...I didn't do anything to upset her if that's what you're asking."

"Fair enough. Look, I don't want to be the dick brother who warns you about hurting my sister but I feel like I have to. She's been through a lot and doesn't need any more heartbreak."

My face heated as I avoided eye contact. Had Brittany told him about us?

"I don't know what she told you, but I would never hurt her like that."

He gave me a small smile, "I guess you've got some searching to do."

"Yeah...I'll see you around"

He nodded and walked away.

I knew exactly where she was. I half jogged to my car and sped towards her location.

* * *

She looked so peaceful with her feet dug in the sand. I almost turned around right there because it looked like she didn't want to be bothered.

Turtles. I knew this had to be the spot where she came because she told me she'd never brought anyone here besides me.

I felt the hot gritty sand between my toes as I walked towards her. As I got closer I knew she could hear me but she didn't acknowledge my presence. She looked as beautiful as ever with her hair slightly blowing from the wind. I sat down next to her and placed my hand over hers. She didn't make any move to take it away so I laced our fingers together.

We sat there for a few moments before she spoke.

"I've been pretty selfish with you" she spoke softly still gazing out at the bright blue ocean.

It didn't make sense. It anything, I've been selfish with her. She's the only one keeping me sane at the moment.

"Um...what?" I squeezed her hand to encourage her to continue.

She tore her eyes away from the water to look at me.

"I-uh," she seemed nervous. "When you didn't answer your phone it gave me some time to think."

My heart rate suddenly skyrocketed. That definitely isn't a line I want to hear from her.

"I don't know where my phone is; I think it's in your car." I interrupted her.

"Let me get this out please," I nodded and she continued. "I met you and I was mesmerized by you. I wanted to spend every minute of every day with you. I mean I still do but, I didn't even give you a chance to meet other people because I wanted you all to myself. I didn't even realized it...when I saw you with Puck I felt like a jealous girlfriend and _that_ isn't me. I've never been like that. I'm sorry for taking up all your time since you got here but I couldn't help it." She looked away but still gripped my hand.

"Brittany, you shouldn't feel like you've been taking up all my time. I wanted to spend time with you, _want _to spend time with you." I squeezed her hand again before continuing. "I-I...I'm not the greatest at making new friends, you're like a blessing to me Brittany."

She finally smiled and held my gaze.

"You really mean that?" She tucked some hair behind her ear shyly.

"Yes. Don't ever doubt that."

"Ok but, I feel pretty bad. I kinda fell off the face of the earth according to most of my friends and that's not...false. I haven't seen any of them outside of school in weeks. I thought maybe it would be a good opportunity to introduce you to some new people."

I smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"Well...if they're anything like you then I'm sure they're pretty cool."

She nodded, "They are, I know you'll like them. In fact, a few of them invited both of us to a bonfire thing they're doing tonight."

"Yeah, yeah that sounds fun. I have to take Puck to the airport later but, I'll meet you there?"

Her smile faded into a slight frown.

"I almost forgot about him," she pouted.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just, last night was...bad? weird? I don't kn-"

Brittany turned into me immediately and cupped my cheek making me lose my train of thought. I automatically leaned into her touch.

"Did he do anything to you?" She had this cute wrinkle in her forehead as she gave me a worried expression.

"No, he didn't try anything. Let's talk about it tomorrow." I wanted desperately to tell her Puck knew about us.

"When I left I heard a lot of yelling. I was so worried about you and then you didn't answer your phone. Why was he so mad at you?" Her thumb kept grazing my cheek.

"He knows about us," I said simply.

Her eyes widened but she kept her hand in place.

"What do you mean he knows about us?"

"He saw us at the beach"

She took her hand away from my face and scooted her body closer to me. I thought she would grasp my hand again but she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Are you okay?" She said softly.

"Yeah...I think I am. He was mad but he understood, you know?"

She nodded and tightened her grip on my waist.

"Are you planning on telling Quinn?"

"No, it's too soon. I don't want to think about that right now."

"Ok, but we still need to talk about it later."

"I know"

"What do you feel like doing now? Grab some lunch? Or I guess brunch would be more appropriate."

"Mmm that sounds good, I'm starving."

"I know a good place; follow me in your car."

She cupped my cheek again with her other hand and looked deep in my eyes. I couldn't resist anymore, I tilted my head forward and kissed her soft lips. Both her grips tightened as she moved her lips against mine. I was surprised when she pulled away.

She bit her lip slightly as she stared at me.

"I like kissing you" she admitted.

I chuckled.

"Well I'd hope so, otherwise this could get pretty awkward" I joked.

She smiled and nudged me with her shoulder before standing up. I went to stand up myself when I noticed she reached her hand out. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"It's not too far away and the food is amazing"

The emptiness in my stomach became more noticeable at the mention of food.

"Perfect"

After we ate I had to go home and take Puck to the airport. I had been ready to go for the past ten minutes but he hadn't emerged from his bedroom. Getting impatient I knocked on his door.

"Puck? We need to leave now if you want to make your flight." I kept knocking but there wasn't an answer. I wrapped my hand around the handle and opened the door to find his room completely empty. Confused, I walked over to the bed to find a note.

_Santana,_

_I couldn't stand saying goodbye to you again. I'll always be here for you. _

_-Puck_

As I held that note, I felt almost…relieved? Driving him to the airport wasn't on the top of my list of things to do today. I never liked goodbyes and he knew that. He gave me an out and I was grateful for that.

* * *

I saw the fire in a distance and strode towards it. A moment later I saw Brittany hop out of her chair and speed walk toward me.

"Santana! I'm so glad you made it." She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck.

"Me too" I pulled away to see her smiling face.

She took my hand in hers. It felt so good having her warm hand in mine. Suddenly I remembered we weren't alone and pulled it away sharply.

She looked at me with the saddest pout. I felt horrible but how could she think I'd be comfortable with this in public yet? Her friends were just feet away; I couldn't have them knowing anything about us.

"I'm-sorry Britt, I'm not exactly..."

"Oh...right, sorry. That's sort of an automatic thing now." She brought her hand up to her mouth and bit her nail nervously.

"D-Do any of your friends know anything?" I nervous fidgeted with my thumbs.

"What? Of course not, I wouldn't tell anyone unless I talked to you first." Her voice was so quiet.

"No-I know that. I just don't want people to know anything about us."

"Ever?" She squeaked out.

I looked at her with wide eyes. I almost wanted to laugh but she looked genuinely worried.

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that, we just started...dating and I'm not ready to drop this bomb on everyone."

"I get it. Shall I introduce you to my friends now?" She tilted her head towards the bonfire.

"Yeah, let's go."

I followed her towards the group where I was met with group of smiling faces.

"Guys, this is Santana. Santana, this is Hannah," she pointed to a girl with dirty long blonde hair wearing a long skirt with a large blouse. She also had a headband and some beads around her neck. "Cody," He had short brown hair and was wearing swim trunks with a tank top. His features somewhat reminded me of Puck. "And Brandon." He also had brown hair but it was longer and curly. They all looked like they were reading for a day at the beach. All her friends were really attractive. I felt somewhat intimidated.

"Nice to meet you guys" I walked close to Brittany and took the empty seat next to her.

"I can't believe we are finally meeting the _famous_ Santana" Cody said.

"So _this_ is the chick that stole you away from us?" Hannah said playfully.

"Hannah…" Brittany warned.

"What? Don't act like it's not true. Santana, every time I tried to make plans with her she blew me off. Rude right?" She looked towards me for an answer.

"I-Uh, I guess it's a little rude?" I didn't know what else to say. This was my first impression and I didn't want to screw it up.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry ok? I'm here now aren't I?" Brittany said teasingly.

Hannah nodded and pulled out a cigarette. At least, that's what I thought it was until she lit it. I narrowed my eyes at it and realized it was a joint. Shocked, I looked around the beach to see if other people would notice but the beach was deserted. I'd never done drugs before. I couldn't, I was a cheerleader and the coach would kick anyone off who touched drugs.

"You smoke?" She looked at me and held up the joint.

My nerves hit the roof. Nobody had actually ever asked me to do any type of drugs because they knew how strict coach was.

"Pot? No," I fidgeted with my hands. "Well I've never really tried it before…" I was kind of embarrassed. They were all passing the joint around and taking hits so casually. Yet another thing I'm inexperienced with.

Brittany looked over at me surprised.

"You haven't smoked before?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No, do you smoke too?" That is something worth mentioning to the person you're dating right? I wonder what else she's hiding from me.

"I'm not a big pot head like these guys but I smoke every once in a while. It's more common here than you may think."

"Oh…cool." It smelled awful, how could they smoke that stuff?

"Guys, Santana and I are going for a walk." Brittany stood up and motioned me to follow.

I silently thanked her noticing how uncomfortable I was.

When we were at a distance where they couldn't hear or see us, Brittany spoke up.

"I'm sorry about back there; I didn't know they were bringing any." She stepped close to me and put both her hands around my waist.

"It's ok; I've just never done any that. I didn't want to make fool out of myself by trying it." I put my arms around her neck.

"You don't have to try it now or…ever. If you decide you want to then you'll do it with me alone, ok?"

"Ok" I tilted my head forward and gently touched her lips with mine.

"Does it bother you?" She pulled her lips away.

"What? Smoking?"

"Yeah"

"I don't know…I am wondering why you didn't tell me before though. Have you been high around me before?" I spoke calmly because I didn't want her to get upset.

"No! I would never get high and then hang out with you…truth is, I used to smoke _a lot_. Pretty much every day like them," She pointed back to the fire. "I stopped though. Since I've been with you I've found no need in doing it anymore. The only reason I started was because my accident. It helped me with my insomnia and depression."

My heart clenched at the thought of Brittany with so many problems after what happened.

"Ok"

She studied my face.

"That's it? Ok? You don't care?" Her hands tightened around my small waist.

"Of course I care, but I can't tell you what you to do. If you wanna smoke, do it. If you don't want to than don't do it. I'm not going to control the way you live your life." I said honestly. After her explanation I didn't really care if she smoked as long as she wasn't high around me.

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"How would you feel about leaving right now? They'll probably be smoking all night."

"I'd feel like that was a good idea, I don't know…I didn't get to talk to them very much and they'll probably think I'm antisocial."

"Don't worry about that, you'll be seeing them a lot."

"Ok, my place?"

"Let's do it"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all for the follows/favorites/reviews! It means a lot and helped me get this update done faster than usual :)**

* * *

_1 week later_

"Are you ok?" Brittany brought me out of my thoughts. I was sitting on my bed trying to call Quinn for the billionth time.

"Quinn's been dodging my calls all week. I think I've called her over 30 times and still no response."

I had asked Brittany to come over fifteen minutes ago and just got here. She walked over to my bed and sad down on the edge.

"Did you tell her you broke up with Puck?" She placed her hand on my thigh and rubbed it sympathetically.

"I didn't tell her yet but I'm guessing that's why she's so pissed at me. I know nothing bad happened to her because she keeps updating her Facebook."

I hadn't felt like doing anything until Quinn called me back. I'd actually been avoiding Brittany for two days because I felt so upset about Quinn. My best friend was slowly slipping away from me. I know it's stupid to push people away but I needed some space to think about how I will make this up to Quinn. My mind was so busy thinking about how mad Quinn was at me that I didn't even bother talking to Brittany whenever she called. How the hell am I supposed to tell her about Brittany if she won't pick up the damn phone?

"Well, you should get out of this room. It feels like I'm in a dungeon right now," She waved her hand around my dark room. I pretty much hadn't left my room for over 48 hours. "You told me you were busy with your mom; don't shut me out now."

She got up and walked into my closet. The next thing I knew, clothes were being thrown at me.

"What the hell?" I peeled a shirt off my face.

"Get up Santana, we're going out. I'll take this as you making it up to me because you lied about where you've been for the past two days." She didn't sound angry, she sounded insistent.

"Ugh. Fine. Where are we going?" I stripped my clothes off in front of Brittany. He eyes immediately running over my body. She was practically drooling.

"Did you hear me?" I teased.

She blushed and her eyes shot up to mine.

I hadn't put any of my clothes on; I was standing in front of her with only my underwear on. I stepped close to her and wrap my arms around her neck. She immediately puts her hands on my bare lower back.

"We could just...stay here" I whisper in her ear.

She looked into my eyes; our heads were the same level since I was on my tippy toes. I tilted my head forward and pressed my lips against her jaw. She grabbed my waist tighter and pulled me tight against her chest. She nuzzled her nose against my own before pressing her lips on mine.

I smirked at the affect I have on her.

At first she was gentle; like she was afraid I was going to break. As soon as I began kissing her back she lifted me up and I automatically wrapped my legs around her waist. She was walking us backwards until we both hit the bed. I felt her tongue run across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let our tongues explore each other's mouths. She ran her fingers through my hair and pulled me closer, before pulling away from me completely.

"You're very distracting women, Santana Lopez." She removed her body from mine and got off my bed.

"Distracting enough to convince you to stay here with me? In this big empty house?" I hopped off my bed and stood close to her again.

"Santana, we need to talk. Distracting me isn't the solution."

"Sorry" I pulled my clothes on quickly.

"You don't ever have to apologize for kissing me. I wanna know why you lied to me."

I let out a huff.

"I think I'm losing Quinn. Sorry for wanting to sulk for a few days." I snapped and rolled my eyes getting slightly irritated. I shouldn't have to explain myself to her.

"Sulking isn't going to do anything. If you don't want to lose her than you need to do something about it. I've lost friends, I know how it feels. She'll come around, trust me."

Could she be more amazing? I felt bad for snapping at her.

"Sometimes I don't think I deserve you"

She frowned and grabbed my hands.

"Why would you think that?"

"We have to secretly date because I'm afraid to tell everyone I'm dating a girl now. Why would you want to deal with that?"

"Because you're worth it. I've never met anyone like you before and yet I know that you're worth the fight."

I finally met someone where I believe every word they say. When people complimented me before, it went over my head. When Brittany says something nice about me, it sticks in my brain like a virus.

"If you met me in Lima you wouldn't think I'm worth anything"

It's true, I was queen bitch at McKinley.

"Are you trying to convince me to walk away from you? Because it's not going to work."

"I'm giving you an out, you deserve better than me." I attempted to take my hands away from hers but she kept her grip tight.

"I don't want an out. I wish you'd see how amazing you are and stop criticizing yourself. I'm here to stay. I want you, all of you if you'll have me."

My heart rate picked up at her confession. Was she asking what I thought she was asking?

"All of me?"

"Yes, I want it all. The good and the bad. You, Santana. I don't care how long I have to wait."

Right when I was about to answer her, my phone rang. I didn't make any move to get it.

"It could be Quinn" she said and removed her hands from mine so I could grab my phone. I pick up my phone and showed Brittany that she was right.

"I'll wait outside" she said as she walks out my sliding door.

"Quinn" I try not to sound too eager.

"Hey" she sounded tired.

"I've tried calling you a lot"

"I know" she let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you shouldn't really be that mad at me. I told you I wanted to breakup with him."

"Really Santana? I'm your best friend and you didn't think to call me or even text me the day you break up with Puck?" She sounded irritated.

"I said I'm sorry, I was a little distracted after it happened."

"I know you're sorry. I just wanted to hear it from you, not from everyone at school."

"I should have called you, I know that now."

"Did you cheat on him?"

Shit. How the hell did she know that?"

"Why would you ask that?" I said in a calm voice.

"You don't seem very sad, are you dating this guy now?"

I cringed at her automatically thinking I'm seeing a man.

"Quinn...there are some things I should tell you but it would be better in person."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You aren't pregnant are you?" She sounded genuinely worried.

"No! I'm not pregnant, jeez Quinn. Things are pretty complicated and I want you to come out here so we can talk."

"As much as I'd love to...a flight to Hawaii is pretty expensive."

"I'd obviously fly you out here, I'll talk to my mom about it tonight."

"You could always fly out here, see your dad." She suggested.

As nice as that sounded, I really didn't want to fly out to Lima and risk seeing Puck.

"Are you passing up the opportunity to party with me in Hawaii? That's not the Quinn I know..." I teased.

"Whatever, I just don't want your mom spending money on me."

"Don't worry about the money. It'll be like my early Christmas present for you. So...will you come?"

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Fine"

"Yes! Ok, text me the dates you're free and I'll plan everything."

"I better get to meet this guy you're seeing" she chuckled.

"We'll see"

"Come on! Does he have any hot friends?"

"Umm, yeah I think there's a couple you'd like." I think she might actually like Brittany's friend Cody. He's totally her type.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" she said seriously.

I chuckled.

"Ok Quinn, text me later."

"I will"

After I hung up the phone I walked outside to get Brittany.

She turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"How'd it go?"

"It went well, if I convince my mom to fly her out here that would be even better."

"Is she coming here soon?"

"Hopefully, and she wants the meet the guy I'm dating."

"Guy huh? Is there something you aren't telling me?" She teased.

"More like something I'm not telling her. She's going to be so confused when I tell her." I sigh.

"She'll be shocked at first but if she's truly your friend she won't mind"

"I don't know...you haven't met her. Will you to be there when I tell her?"

"Of course I'll be there" she said softly.

"Thank you"

"I'd do anything for you" she leaned forward and gave me a quick peck.

"She asked if you had any hot friends"

"She asked me? Or your boyfriend?" She teased again.

I laughed and shook my head.

"I told her you have a couple. I think her and Cody would hit it off."

"You think Cody is hot?" She quirked her eyebrow.

"Not as hot as you but yeah I think...he's cute. He'd be cute with Quinn."

"As long as I don't have any competition"

"Trust me, you don't."

"Good"

"Let's do something today" I suggested.

"Like what?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Have you ever been on a jet ski?"

It was something I'd always wanted to try but never had the opportunity.

"Yeah I've been lots of times, you wanna rent some?"

"That's the thing; my mom just bought some brand new ones. I hope you know how to work a GTX iS 260."

"Are you serious?" Her voice excited. "Those are like seventeen thousand dollars each."

"Is that a yes?"

"Hell yeah! This is going to be awesome. You have life jackets right?"

"Yeah she bought a bunch of different sized ones. I'm surprised you didn't notice the see-doo sitting on our beach before."

"Well we haven't exactly been hanging out on your beach much lately"

"Whatever, oh and just so you know, this totally counts as a date."

"Oh yeah? I don't exactly remember you asking me on a date though..."

"Really? Gonna make this more difficult for me?" I teased and grabbed her waist.

"It's not every day Santana Lopez asks you on a date. So yes, I'd like to enjoy this." She put her warm hands around my neck.

"Quiere usted ir en una fecha conmigo?" I whispered in her ear.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Cheater" she teased.

"What? It's a yes or no question." I pulled her closer to me.

"How could I pass up the chance to ride one of the nicest jet skis made?" She smirked.

"Using me for my jet skis Pierce?"

"Not at all" her thumbs stroked the back of my neck making me shiver. She leaned forward capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. A rush of heat spread throughout my body. Tilting my head, I deepened the kiss and traced my tongue against her soft lips. After a few seconds she pulled away leaving me in a daze of my own thoughts.

"We should change into our swim suits" she said.

"Y-Yeah, let's do that." I grabbed one of her hands and led her back in to my bedroom.

"I have a couple of ideas on what we could do after" Brittany started shamelessly stripping off her clothes.

"What're you doing?" I gaped at her toned stomach completing forgetting what she just said.

"Changing? You should do the same." She went to pull her shorts off but I rushed forward to stop her.

"Don't" I held her hands in place.

"What? Do I look bad today?" She frowned.

"God no, quite the opposite actually. If you start taking off your clothes then we'll never make it out of this room."

"Oh...ok then. I'll change in the bathroom." She started to walk away but I quickly grabbed her arm and pressed my lips against hers.

"You're so beautiful" I murmured against her lips.

"Not any more beautiful than you are" she smiled.

"Definitely more beautiful than me" I said honestly.

"Nope" she smirked and walked away towards the bathroom thinking she got the last word.

"Yes!" I managed to get out before she shut the door.

Once we had both changed I told Brittany it was ok to come out of the bathroom. She walked out in all her glory with a plain magenta bikini on. Her golden-spun hair and sparkling eyes were brought out. She was captivating. I think I actually stopped breathing when she walked towards me with her eyes traveling all over my body.

Yep. She was definitely better looking than me. I suddenly felt boring wearing my plain black bikini.

"Brittany...you look, really good."

She stood there still running her eyes up and down.

"We should go outside before I rip that bikini off you" my face heated at her confession.

"O-Ok"

As we walked out, Brittany's eyes brightened at the sight of the water crafts. She suddenly grabbed my hand and started speed walking.

"These are so cool!"

She was right, they were pretty cool. Thank god my mom bought ones with good colors. They were both mostly black with some red accent.

"Some of the life vests are in the front compartments. We'll have to see if they fit first."

She knew exactly what to do. She walked over to the machine lifting the top and pulled out the vest.

"This one will probably fit you" she examined the size then handed it to me.

She walked over to the other machine and pulled another one out.

"Perfect, this one's my size."

We both put our vests on which luckily fit.

"We should probably just take one out since you've never driven one before" she suggested.

"Ok" I agreed.

Both the jet skis were on a contraption which held it up out of the water. When you wanted to ride them you just lowered them down and pushed them in the water.

"Don't get on until I say so, you want to be at least thigh deep in the water when you get on otherwise the bottom will scrape the sand."

I didn't expect her to know all this stuff. My mom hadn't even showed me how to work them; she just randomly had some guy deliver them and hasn't ridden them since.

"I'll drive first and show you what to do then you can drive if you want"

"Sounds good"

"You can get on now" she stood in the water holding onto the watercraft while I somehow managed to get one of my legs over the tall seat.

"Plug this in but don't hit the start button," she handed me a foreign key. I did what she said and heard a loud beep letting us know it was ready to go. "Also scoot back a little so I can get on."

I nodded and scooted back towards the middle of the seat and she got on right in front of me. She was slightly turned so she could face me while talking.

"First thing you do when you get on is hook this key onto your life vest. Don't forget to do that because if you fall off and the key isn't attached to you, this thing will keep driving and possibly drive over you if you fly off the front. If it's attached to you, the key will come out and the machine will stop. It's a safety issue, wouldn't want you to get hurt." She explained.

"You really know a lot about these don't you?"

"Yeah I know quite a bit, ready to go?"

"Yeah, a little nervous but I'm ready."

"Nervous? There's nothing to be nervous about, I'm driving remember?"

"Well you're talking about falling off. The ocean scares me, don't you ever watch shark week?"

She chuckled.

"Santana," she said in a serious voice and cupped my cheek. "I do watch shark week." She joked and started giggling.

"Brittany!" I laughed. "I'm serious, are you planning on flipping me off this thing?"

"I promise you won't fall off, all you have to do is hold on to me." She leaned forward and gave me a gentle reassuring kiss. "I only talked about falling off because it can happen with inexperienced drivers, I won't let you fall off."

"Ok"

"Ok?" She questioned.

I nodded and she turned around.

"Hold on tight and if you want me to slow down just yell in my ear."

"Alright, I'm ready." I wrapped my arms around her front.

She pushed her thumb against the start button and it roared to life. It was so loud it could easily be a supercar. As soon as she hit the gas, my death grip on her started. If I so much as see a shadow in the water I'll probably pass out.

She hit the gas even more and I felt my adrenaline pumping.

"You ok back there?" She said over her shoulder.

"Yeah, you can go faster." I encouraged.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I know your dying to see how fast is goes anyways."

"You know me so well" with that she hit the gas and we flew forward.

I thought riding this would be bumpy and unstable but it was the opposite. The ride felt very smooth as we went over the waves. I didn't even know how fast we were going until I peered my head over her shoulder and it said 60mph. That's not even the top speed and we were flying past people.

We rode around leisurely until we saw a parasailing boat and she slowed down.

"Those boats have the biggest wake behind them. If I went off it at that high of a speed we would both fly off." We were at a complete stop now.

"Good to know..."

"Do you like it so far?" She asked.

"Yeah this is a lot better than I thought it would be"

"Good, do you wanna drive now?"

"Uh-not yet"

"Ok, do you want me to keep driving or do you wanna head back? It's starts getting a little rough around this time."

"Oh, in that case we should go back. Plus I just remembered we didn't put sunscreen on and you wouldn't want to have a lifejacket tan now would you?"

"Shit. I totally forgot about that, let's go."

She made sure I was holding on before hitting the gas again. We rode for about fifteen minutes before we were at my beach again.

"Ok, another lesson comin at you. When you get in close to your beach you want to kill the gas and walk the see-doo back to its stand. If you don't kill it in time you'll scrape the bottom pretty bad."

"You're a pretty good teacher"

"Pretty good?" She gasped. "Not amazing?" She held out her hand to help me off.

"Alright, you were amazing." I surprised her by jumping off the Jet Ski and into her arms wrapping my legs around her waist. I felt her hands immediately go around me. She wasn't even fazed; I would have fallen over if someone did that to me.

Before she had anytime to speak I crushed our lips together. She gasped surprised at my sudden attack but quickly kissed back.

"Mmm Santana" she moaned out.

I pulled away and looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Thanks for not flipping us" I still had my legs locked around her waist.

"That was a thank you?" She grinned.

"Yep"

"Are you going to kiss me like that every time I do something nice?"

"Hmm, maybe"

I felt proud of myself. There we were, standing in the water where all my neighbors could see us and I hadn't even thought twice about kissing her.

"What if I really want you to?"

"Then you'll have to wait and find out"

"Fine"

"We should get inside before we both burn," I went to unwrap my legs but she kept her grip around me and started walking out of the water.

"Do you dare more those beautiful legs" she said as she kept walking.

"If you insist. Head to the kitchen, I'm starving."

She nodded and went directly to the kitchen. When she opened the door I was going to sneak in a kiss when I noticed her eyes go wide.

I turned my head in confused and saw my mom standing there with a confused expression as well. She was looking between Brittany and me trying to figure out what was going on.

It was the first time I didn't feel panic.

"Santana thought she saw a shark and kinda...jumped on me" Brittany said smoothly as she let me down on the ground.

"A shark? Was there one?" My mom was completely oblivious.

"I swear I saw one, it looked like a little baby tiger shark."

"But I told her they don't come around here" we kept feeding the lie.

"Then I told her they could be anywhere"

"She wouldn't let go until we were inside the house" we kept our eyes trained on my mom.

"Did you just get home?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"I just walked in the door, what are you girls up to today?"

"Actually, Brittany showed me how to work the see-doos, they are so much fun."

"Oh? You'll have to show me too because I have no idea how the work those things." She looked at Brittany.

"Totally, I'll show you whenever you want"

"Ok I'll let you know. Santana, I'll be out again tonight. Can you manage on your own? No parties?"

Jackpot.

"I think I can handle it"

She nodded her head.

"I'll let you know when I leave"

"Ok" I said.

As soon as she walked out of sight I pulled Brittany into my bedroom and locked the door.

"My mom must be the most clueless women on the planet"

"You think she bought that?" Brittany scratched her head.

"She definitely did"

"Well that's...good" she looked unsure.

"It is, that buys me some time to think about how I'm going to tell her about us"

"Okaaay, what is there to think about? Do you not want this?" She crossed her arms looking insecure.

"Um-what? That's not what I meant. You should know by now that I want this." I was slightly offended that she still doesn't know how I feel about her; I thought I was being pretty clear.

"You didn't talk to me for two days. That gives me some reason to be a little hesitant about what you're feeling."

"I told you that was about Quinn, not you."

"I know but there are times where I feel like you're going to walk away from me for good" we were standing in front of each other a good four feet apart.

"What do I have to do to prove I'm in this? Do we need to be official?" I asked softly.

The moment Brittany bit her lip I knew I'd caught her attention.

"Is that it? You want to be official?" I stepped closer and Brittany nodded her head.

"I mean we don't have to be 'official' but I want to know that we're exclusive. What you said about Cody kinda threw me off."

I took one final step until our feet were touching and grabbed both her hands.

"Brittany...have you thought we weren't exclusive all this time? You haven't been seeing other people have you?"

"No! I-I, we never talked about that so I assumed we weren't? I haven't seen anyone but you."

"I'm not seeing anyone other than you too. I only want to see you, and what I said about Cody...I have eyes you know? I can see people are attractive without being attracted to them."

"I know that, I've just never been with somebody as breathtaking as you, it's very intimidating."

I let out a laugh.

"That cannot be true. Have you seen yourself? You're perfect, I don't know how you don't see it."

"Because nobody's ever told me that" her voice was so quiet I could barely hear her.

"Well I'm saying it now. Brittany Pierce, you. are. perfect."

She smiled from ear to ear.

"You're such a softy sometimes"

"The things you do to me women, Quinn won't know what hit her. She'll think you brainwashed me." We both laughed.

"Or she'll see how much I like you"

"If I don't tell her right away she'll probably figure it out"

"Good, then I don't have to keep my hands off you"

"Me neither"

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter ended kinda suddenly but the next chapter will pick up right after this one. Let me know your favorite part/parts, I like doing that when I read other stories :)**


End file.
